Pretérito Imperfeito
by Isa Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley vão para Los Angeles em uma missão do Ministério. Até quando as mágoas do passado podem interferir no amor dos dois?
1. Default Chapter

Pretérito Imperfeito Capítulo 1 – O caso 

Gina Weasley estava sentada em sua mesa de sua sala do Departamento de Mistérios, do Ministério da Magia, entediada como sempre.

Nunca lhe davam um trabalho que realmente valesse a pena. Seu chefe, Morgan Goldman, não confiava à "pequena Weasley" missões importantes e ao invés disso, lhe dava, segundo ele, trabalhos de menos esforços, o que Gina preferia chamar de trabalho para vagabundos. 

É claro que Virgínia Weasley não era mais assim tão pequena, afinal, já tinha vinte e um anos, por isso não era mais aquela garotinha apaixonada por Harry Potter como há tempos fora. Não. Gina Weasley era agora uma linda mulher. Alta, magra, dona de um corpo escultural, com longos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes levemente ondulados e encantadores olhos castanhos. Entediada com sua vida, sim, mas não vamos entrar em detalhes.

Estando sempre entediada, sempre tinha tempo para pensar i_nele_/i. Mas não queria fazê-lo agora. Ele havia estragado sua vida, porquê mereceria espaço nos seus pensamentos? Mas se fosse assim tão fácil...

Acabara todo o pouco trabalho que tinha para fazer. Não faria mal em ir embora um pouco mais cedo, ao menos ela achava que não. Olhou para o relógio na parede. 6:35. É, sair vinte minutos mais cedo não ia fazer diferença, afinal, ninguém sentiria sua falta mesmo. Aliás, achava também que, se tinha este emprego era somente porque seu irmão Ronald Weasley, agora um famoso auror junto de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, seus amigos e companheiros de trabalho (Hermione também era sua noiva), "induzira" Goldman a empregar sua irmã. Não que ela fosse incompetente, claro que não, ninguém achava isso, só achavam que ela era muito nova para trabalhos maiores. De fato, ela não era, mas muitos se deixavam enganar por seu rosto com expressões delicadas e pele sardenta, que a deixava com cara de criança. Puro preconceito.

Suspirando, Gina juntou algumas pastas em cima da mesa.Levantou-se, pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco, e saiu da sala.

Estava distraidamente passando em frente à sala de seu chefe, quando uma conversa dentro da mesma lhe chamou à atenção.

- Não sei, Randall, todas as agentes que temos que são aptas a cumprir essa missão não tem condições físicas para isso, se é que me entende – resmungou Goldman parecendo preocupado.

- São... feias, é isso? – perguntou Randall, um dos melhores agentes do Departamento, um homem bem alto, moreno e de olhos cor de âmbar.

- Exato.

- Então você está me dizendo que tudo o que precisamos fazer é achar uma agente nova, com competência e beleza suficientes?

- Acertou de novo, Randall. Quem me dera que fosse tão fácil falar quanto fazer. Mas parece impossível!

- Pois é. Mulheres são assim: ou são inteligentes ou são bonitas, nunca os dois!

O rosto de Gina se iluminou com um sorriso. Não sabia que diabos de missão era aquela, só que sentia que era hora de agir. Sem hesitar, entrou na sala com um sorriso desdenhoso que havia aprendido com um certo alguém a fazer.

- Ora, Randall, que pensamento machista o seu! – provocou.

Goldman e Randall olharam para a ruiva como se ela fosse um riacho no meio do Saara. Goldman abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Virgínia, quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e um. – respondeu, não entendendo a razão da pergunta.

- O que você acha, Randall? – perguntou, olhando para o outro com esperança.

- Não sei Goldman, você é o chefe – resmungou o homem, parecendo contrariado.

- Acho que você é perfeita, Virgínia! A missão que tenho em minhas mãos é achar uma agente que tenha capacidade para uma missão da Organização dos Aurores. Acho que você é a melhor que posso conseguir.

- E como seria essa missão? – perguntou Gina hesitante. Ela já conhecia há muito essa irritante mania dele de fazer trabalhos patéticos parecerem extremamente excitantes.

Goldman alargou ainda mais o sorriso, o que parecia ser difícil, e pôs-se a contar a Gina o que ela teria de fazer caso aceitasse o trabalho.

No começo, Gina hesitou em aceitar, mas ao perceber a importância da missão, decidiu que seria totalmente estúpido da sua parte não aceitá-la.

Então, meia hora depois, Goldman terminou de explicar os detalhes, sorrindo tão ou mais satisfeito que antes.

- Pode considerar a missão cumprida, Sr. Goldman. Terá aqueles códigos em suas mãos, não se preocupe – disse entusiasmada, levantando-se para ir para casa preparar os arquivos, as pastas, as identidades... tudo o que ele pedira para ela fazer. E ela não tinha muito tempo para se organizar.

Aquela certamente seria a maior missão de sua vida. Teria que viajar da Inglaterra para os E.U.A., mais precisamente em Los Angeles na Califórnia, se encontrar com Comensais da Morte americanos (não iria precisar de disfarces, pois como eram americanos não a iriam reconhecer, assim esperava) e obter alguns códigos que seriam a chave central para destruir o Lorde das Trevas de uma vez por todas.

É claro que teria a ajuda de um parceiro de trabalho para fazer tudo isso. Lembrando-se desse detalhe, ela tornou a se virar para os dois homens.

- Mas quem será meu parceiro, afinal? Vocês ainda não me disseram – perguntou, nem percebendo o visível e súbito constrangimento na face de Goldman. Olhava para Randall com uma expressão de deboche. – Você, Randall?

- Não – negou Randall, com uma expressão de satisfação quase assassina na face. – Draco Malfoy.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Pretérito Imperfeito

Capítulo 2 – **Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona em sua esplêndida sala na Organização dos Aurores, da qual ele era chefe. Estava, sim, entediado como sempre.

A Organização há muito estava tentando descobrir um jeito de obter informações dos Comensais da Morte sem que Voldemort soubesse, mas parecia estar totalmente fora de cogitação. Porém, recentemente eles haviam descoberto um importante grupo de Comensais americanos que eram tão importantes quanto os ingleses. Draco investigara pessoalmente todos os movimentos desse grupo. Até descobrira coisas importantes, mas não era o bastante. Teria que infiltrar alguns agentes disfarçados naquele "ninho de cobras" e descobrir mais coisas. E principalmente, teria que descobrir os códigos para entrar no refúgio de Voldemort, que ninguém tinha certeza de onde era.

Assim sendo, Draco havia se decidido que ele teria que ir pessoalmente aos E.U.A e se infiltrar no grupo. Afinal, como diz o ditado, se quer um trabalho bem feito, faça você mesmo. Mas não poderia ir sozinho, precisava de um companheiro.

Depois de pensar melhor no assunto, ele decidiu que uma parceira seria melhor, já que as mulheres têm a fascinante capacidade de subordinar um homem a fazer o que elas querem que façam. Mas é claro que ele não admitiria isso.

Então, após muito procurar uma candidata capacitada para o trabalho na Organização e não achando nenhuma boa o suficiente, decidiu-se por pedir a Goldman, o chefe do departamento de quem era muito amigo, uma agente do Departamento de Mistérios. Ele estava tão frustrado de não achar uma auror que correspondesse aos requisitos, que disse que qualquer uma "boa e bonita" serviria. Ele confiava na capacidade do homem, talvez até mais do que na própria, visto que não achara ninguém.

É claro que haviam auroras boas e bonitas na Organização, mas Hermione Granger, uma delas, não seria a parceira, digamos assim, ideal. Primeiramente, por ser namorada de Rony Weasley. Segundo, porque só trabalhava em companhia de seu namorado e Harry Potter. E se isso já não fosse o suficiente, poderia dizer que simplesmente não a suportava. Havia outras, como Maggie Anderson e Frida Webber, mas Draco tivera um caso com as duas ao mesmo tempo por um ano sem que elas soubessem, de modo que nenhuma das duas trabalhava mais diretamente com ele.

Suspirando, ele separou mais uma lista de papéis para assinar. Tentava de todo jeito não pensar i_nela_i/, e às vezes até conseguia, por estar abarrotado de trabalho, mas outras ele realmente quase não suportava a saudade que sentia dela.

Fora tão estúpido! Se naquela época não fosse tão mimado e imaturo, poderia ainda tê-la ao seu lado, mas por ser tão orgulhoso, a perdera.

Se bem que achava que seu orgulho não iria acabar nunca, ao menos não nesse sentido da palavra.

Batidas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos.

- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy – era Valerie, sua secretária. – O Sr. Randall está aqui a mando de Goldman. Devo deixá-lo entrar?

Draco bufou.

- Por que é que Morgan o mandou? – perguntou mais para si mesmo que para a mulher, irritado.

- N-não sei.

- Mande-o entrar.

Valerie saiu rapidamente da sala e em instantes, Randall entrou, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Olá Draco, como vai? 

Draco cerrou os dentes. Como alguém poderia ser tão cínico?

- Em primeiro lugar, nunca me chame de Draco, você não tem essa intimidade. E não, não estou nada bem com você à minha frente.

Randall continuava com a mesma expressão cínica na face, mas seus olhos cor de âmbar faiscaram perigosamente, o que não assustou nem um pouco o louro.

- Acho que você vai precisar guardar seu mau-humor para depois Malfoy, porque Goldman já achou uma parceira perfeita para você – disse, e Draco percebeu um inconfundível tom de ironia na voz do homem. Havia mágoa também, mas esta estava tão reprimida que ele nem a notou.

- Pois então, quem é? – perguntou impacientemente, tentando não parecer ansioso.

Randall fez exatamente a mesma expressão de satisfação do dia passado, no escritório de Goldman, quando contara a Gina com quem ela iria trabalhar.- Virgínia Weasley.

Draco imediatamente empalideceu. Encarou Randall por um momento, antes de sorrir sarcasticamente.

- Chega de brincadeiras, Randall, não gosto disso.

O moreno soltou uma gargalhada satisfeita.

- Brincadeira, Malfoy? É isso o que você acha que é? – perguntou. Era   visível que ele se divertia muito com a situação.

- Quem tomou essa decisão? – quis saber, agora com uma expressão ilegível na face.

- Ora, Goldman! Quem mais seria?

- Você! – exclamou. – Você seria bem capaz disso! Sabe muito bem de tudo o que aconteceu!

- Mas não fui eu. Estávamos, eu e ele, discutindo sobre isso quando Gina entrou na sala já me desafiando. Odeio quando ela faz isso – completou, mais para si mesmo do que para Draco. - Então Goldman disse que ela era perfeita para isso, coisa e tal. Contou-lhe a missão inteira, o que achei muito precipitado da parte dele. Ela estava muito entusiasmada em fazer este trabalho, sabe Malfoy. Somente quando eu lhe disse que você seria o parceiro dela é que... você sabe. 

- Não, não sei – Draco disse, tentando inutilmente não parecer desesperado pela resposta. – O que ela disse?

Randall lhe deu um sorriso desdenhoso, que se parecia muito com o seu próprio.

- Você quer mesmo saber, Malfoy? Acho que ficaria decepcionado...

- DIGA LOGO! – gritou o outro. Estava num estado de nervos que seria capaz de matá-lo. Se bem que, pensando bem, faria isso em qualquer estado e com muito prazer.

- Está bem, eu digo! – disse rindo debochadamente da fúria de Draco. – Ela se negou, de princípio. Mas então Goldman disse algumas bobagens como: "É uma chance única na vida, você é uma profissional, blá, blá, blá..." e ela acabou aceitando.

Draco afundou-se em sua poltrona e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

- Bom, se ela é o melhor que vocês são capazes de conseguir, sou obrigado a aceitar – disse, com cara de poucos amigos.

Randall, que ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso na face, aproximou-se da mesa e apoiou as duas mãos em cima da mesma.

- Ora, Malfoy, deixe disso! Você sabe muito bem, até melhor do que eu, posso afirmar, que a Gina é esperta e linda o bastante. Ela pode seduzir qualquer um daqueles americanos estúpidos – e então acrescentou maliciosamente. – Ela até conquistou você com aquela pose de garotinha frágil.

Mas Draco, ao invés de ficar bravo, como o esperado, abriu um sorriso exatamente igual ao de Randall.

- E seduziu você também, não é, meu caro Frederic? – sussurrou, com veneno na voz. – A única diferença é que quando ela estava comigo, fui eu que a traí, e quando ela estava com você, foi ela quem te traiu. E com ninguém menos que – e fingiu uma cara de cínica surpresa, - Harry Potter!

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver a expressão de total e extrema fúria estampada na cara de Randall.

Este, após lançar uma olhar ameaçador a Draco, que não se comoveu, saiu da sala batendo a porta com toda sua força ao passar, o que não era pouca.

Draco poderia ter rido pelo resto do dia pela chance de ter irritado tanto o cara que mais odiava na face da Terra, exceto Potter, mas a notícia que ele havia trazido impossibilitava qualquer razão de ter um dia bom. Draco respirou fundo, antes de levantar-se de sua mesa e ir almoçar com Goldman. Ele teria muito a lhe explicar.

N/A: Very Thanx a todos que mandaram reviews, significou muito pra mim! Mas não pensem que já estou satisfeita, continuem mandando!!!

Muitíssimo obrigada à Vanilla (ou Laura, para quem preferir), minha beta querida!!! Te amo!

Esse capítulo ficou pequeno também, mas prometo que os próximos serão bem maiores. O próximo capítulo eu devo postar no final dessa semana, aguardem!


	3. Los Angeles

Pretérito Imperfeito

            Capítulo 3 – **Los Angeles**

Sim, suas malas estavam todas prontas, sua nova identidade bruxa, sua identidade trouxa. Tudo pronto. Ela passara a noite toda em seu apartamento onde morava sozinha, arrumando as malas com as próprias mãos, porque da última vez que fizera isso com uma varinha... bom, não dera muito certo.

Goldman lhe dera mais detalhes naquele dia. Disse que ela e Malfoy teriam que ficar em hotéis trouxas e só usar magia quando era extremamente necessário, visto que a cidade era praticamente toda trouxa. Não poderiam de forma alguma aparatar porque não conheciam a cidade e teriam grandes chances de errar o lugar e aparecer no meio de um shopping ("O que diabos é um shopen?"). 

Goldman adorava trouxas e Gina não conseguia entender o porquê de ele ser tão amigo de Draco, que repudiava essa raça. Draco era, para Goldman, o filho que ele nunca tivera. Era surpreendente como se davam bem e como um confiava no outro.

Era exatamente três e meia. Ela ainda poderia dormir 3 horas, visto que às seis e meia ela teria que se levantar, chegar na Organização de Aurores às sete, ir para um tal de "avoporto" e pegar um "gavião" para ir finalmente para Los Angeles. E quando chegassem, se hospedariam num hotel chique e caro escolhido por Malfoy.

Gina se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. Estava muito ansiosa, mas o cansaço a fez esquecer de tudo e dormir quase imediatamente.

***

  - Você está 10 minutos atrasada! 

  - Ah, vá para o inferno, Randall! – Gina retrucou, bocejando logo em seguida. Estava morrendo de sono. Também, pudera, só dormira 3 horas por causa de toda aquela "tralha", na sua opinião, que ela tivera que arrumar. E se isso não fosse o bastante teria de viajar com Draco Malfoy num "pássaro" até à América. Não que o pássaro fosse um problema. Malfoy era o problema.

Randall franziu o cenho.

- Está assim só porque vai encontrar o Malfoy, é? – retrucou mau-humorado. – Vai lá logo, ele está te esperando com Goldman na sala dele.

Gina resolveu ignorar o rancor na sua voz.

 - E onde é a sala dele?

- Aquela que tem na porta "Draco Malfoy" – respondeu, sorrindo falsa e cinicamente.

Gina bufou.

- Anda, Randall, eu não tenho tempo para isso!

- Ah, claro, você tem muito para fazer com o Malfoy, não é?

Gina ficou furiosa ao ouvir a insinuação.

- Olha só, pára de ser infantil e diga logo onde é a droga da sala!                                                                

Ele abriu a boca para revidar, mas desistiu.

- No final do corredor.

A ruiva ainda lhe lançou um olhar zangado antes de seguir reto. 

A porta da sala estava entreaberta, e Gina podia ouvir os dois homens conversando lá dentro. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos com força e juntando toda sua coragem, bateu levemente na porta.

A conversa cessou imediatamente. Então ela ouviu um entusiasmado "Entre!" vindo de dentro, provavelmente seu chefe, e entrou na sala.

Sentado de frente para uma mesa muito bem polida, estava Goldman, sorrindo para ela. Gina deu um leve sorriso de volta, que foi tudo o que conseguiu. Então seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os de Draco, sentado atrás da mesa e a olhando fixamente. Sua expressão era ilegível, como quase sempre. As pernas da ruiva bambearam. Ele estava tão ou mais bonito que antes. Seus olhos cinzas brilhavam, aquele brilho ilegível que costumavam ter. Os cabelos loiros platinados e curtos não tinham mais gel, deixando a franja caindo sobre sua testa. Continuava com aquela mesma pose superior que sempre tivera, exceto quando estava a sós com ela. 

Enfim... Draco Malfoy. Gina continuou o encarando desafiadoramente, até que Goldman se pronunciou.

- Agora podemos ir para o aeroporto, visto que todos estão aqui. Virgínia, onde estão suas malas?

Gina finalmente deixou de encarar Draco para olhar para Goldman.

- Estão no meu bolso, diminuídas.

- Ótimo – disse, - aumente-as, pois no aeroporto terá que deixá-las no bagageiro.

Gina fez uma expressão intrigada, exatamente igual à de Draco, mas logo sacudiu levemente a cabeça tentando tirá-la da face.

Então enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou dele duas malas de tamanho médio e uma maleta de couro vermelha que combinava perfeitamente com suas sandálias.

Goldman sorriu ao reparar nas roupas da ruiva.

- Vejo que comprou as roupas, Virgínia. Teve algum problema para comprá-las?

Goldman havia dado a Gina no dia em que ela aceitara a missão um cartão de crédito e depois de lhe explicar detalhadamente como usá-lo, mandou-a ao centro de Londres para que comprasse roupas trouxas, já que não poderia usar roupas de bruxo nos E.U.A.

- Bem, não tive sérios problemas, mas fiquei quase uma hora na primeira loja tentando lembrar da senha... A vendedora pensou que eu estava brincando com ela, acredita? Até ameaçou chamar um segurança! – disse, parecendo indignada.

Draco deu uma risada debochada.

- O que foi? – retrucou Gina rispidamente, falando diretamente com ele pela primeira vez. 

Draco sorriu.

- Nada – respondeu, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar mortal, antes de se virar para Goldman de novo.

- Afinal, vamos ou não? – perguntou impaciente.

***

Assim que chegaram no tal aeroporto (sim, Gina havia aprendido a pronunciar corretamente), a ruiva viu que não viajariam em um pássaro, e sim numa espécie de ônibus com asas. Na verdade ela se sentiu muito estúpida ao pensar que voariam em pássaros.

Goldman os instruiu no que deveriam fazer e se despediu dizendo que manteria contato.

Nem Draco nem Gina disseram uma palavra para o outro até entrarem no avião e estarem voando há mais ou menos uma hora. Mas ao olhar de esguelha a revista que Gina lia, Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- "Como conquistar um homem"? Por que é que não lê essa matéria, Virgínia?

- Em primeiro lugar, você não tem intimidade para dizer meu nome – disse com desprezo, mas então sua expressão se suavizou e ela sorriu cinicamente. – E segundo, Malfoy, eu não preciso ler a matéria, já que eu já sei há muito tempo como conquistar um homem.

Draco ia retrucar, mas a aeromoça chegou nesse instante com um carrinho de bebidas.

- Vão beber alguma coisa? – perguntou com um sotaque inconfundivelmente americano.

- Sim, o que é que tem? – perguntou Draco, que nunca tinha bebido algo trouxa.

- Bom, temos sucos, refrigerantes, whisky,...

- Quero algo forte. O que você acha que eu gostaria? – perguntou sedutoramente. 

Gina rolou os olhos para cima. Ele estava jogando charme para a aeromoça!

- Bem, um Martini, talvez – sugeriu timidamente.

- Ótimo! É isso o que eu quero! – concluiu, ainda sorrindo. Ele então olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da mulher. – Nossa! Os seus olhos são lindos! Acha que poderíamos sair para jantar um dia desses?

- Claro! – respondeu a mulher não mais tão timidamente. – Quer meu telefone?

- Adoraria! – disse Draco. A mulher não havia notado, mas Gina, graças aos seus vários anos conhecendo-o, notou um inconfundível tom de ironia em sua voz no mesmo instante.

A aeromoça lhe entregou um papel, que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ler e guardou-o no bolso da calça. Então lhe deu um copo com um líquido transparente que ele presumiu ser o Martini. Piscou um dos olhos verdes para ele e, sem ao menos oferecer uma bebida à Gina, saiu.

Draco virou-se para a ruiva, que tinha uma expressão indignada na face, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Tem certeza que sabe conquistar um homem, Virgínia? Com certeza não é melhor que eu nessa matéria – e deu um gole no Martini, - ou é?

Gina tinha uma expressão desafiadora.

- Espere e veja, Malfoy – disse com um sorriso frio e atraente. Pegou o copo da mão de Draco e virou-o inteiro na boca, fazendo uma leve careta. – Não é assim tão forte. Acho que você deveria escolher uma vítima de mais bom gosto da próxima vez – desdenhou, devolvendo o copo vazio a ele e voltando sua atenção à revista.

Draco continuou fitando-a por um tempo, boquiaberto. Então, percebendo o que estava fazendo, fechou a boca e virou a cara para o outro lado.

A viagem durou muito tempo ainda, mas finalmente o avião pousou tranqüilamente no aeroporto. Os dois surpreendentemente não tiveram problemas para desembarcar e pegar suas bagagens, e logo estavam fora do aeroporto. Já estava escurecendo. Draco deu uma longa olhada no lugar: a rua movimentada, montes de carros estacionados, sendo que alguns deles tinham uma plaqueta em cima escrito "táxi". O loiro fez menção de pegar na mão de Gina e puxá-la até um dos táxis, mas percebendo que não seria ético fazê-lo, simplesmente virou-se para ela e disse secamente.

- Temos que pegar um táxi.

Gina acenou com a cabeça, concordando e em meia hora suas malas estavam no porta-malas e eles, dentro do carro.

- Para onde? – perguntou o motorista.

Draco olhou para Gina.

- Lembra o nome do hotel? – perguntou secamente.

- Regent Beverly Wilshire – disse ao motorista, ignorando Draco, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado.

E em vinte minutos estavam em frente ao hotel.

Quando Gina viu o hotel, arregalou os olhos. O que foi estranho, já que seus olhos já eram grandes, e arregalados ficavam quase anormais para uma pessoa. Draco estava indiferente.

A bagagem fora tirada do táxi e levada para dentro pelos empregados do hotel.

Assim que entraram, se dirigiram à chique recepção.

- Pois não – saudou a recepcionista, sorrindo forçadamente.

- Temos um quarto reservado no nome de Draco Malfoy.

A mulher consultou uma lista. Então a virou para Draco preencher algumas coisas.

Quando terminou, ela disse:

- O quarto é o 219 – comunicou.

Imediatamente um homem veio até eles.

- Irei levá-los ao quarto. Sigam-me.

O homem se virou e levou-os até uma estranha cabine (o elevador). Gina assustou-se quando ele começou a subir, mas isso não foi nada comparado a Draco, que quase teve um surto.

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! – berrou, furioso e em pânico.

- Acalme-se Sr. Malfoy, muitas pessoas não gostam de elevadores, mas este é seguro, lhe garanto – disse o homem pacientemente.

Draco estava apoiado na parede e respirava descompassadamente. Gina podia ouvir o coração dele batendo muito rápido.

Ela poderia ter rido de seu "ataque", mas na verdade seu coração também estava acelerado.

Mas logo chegaram. O homem levara-os até a frente de uma linda porta dupla.

- Aqui está o cartão para entrarem no quarto. Se o perderem há uma multa – disse, entregando-lhes algo que se parecia com um cartão de crédito. Logo já havia sumido no corredor.

Draco enfiou o cartão na estranha fechadura, mas não conseguiu obter sucesso.

Gina impacientemente tirou o cartão da mão dele e destrancou a porta facilmente.

Quando entrou, Draco olhou ao redor indiferentemente. A ruiva, no entanto, olhou estupefata para o lugar.

- Uau! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

N/A: Como o prometido: o 3º capítulo! Está um pouquinho maior que os outros dois, mas JURO que os próximos são bem maiores!

Continuem mandando reviews!!!


	4. Lembranças

Capítulo 4 – Lembranças 

O "quarto" do hotel era uma mansão. Tinha uma sala enorme, decorada com sofás de muito bom gosto, uma mesinha de mogno que brilhava de tão limpa que estava e um lustre magnífico no teto. Havia também uma reluzente estante com um objeto prateado que Gina reconheceu, graças ao seu pai que havia levado uma dessas à Toca há muito tempo atrás, como sendo uma televisão. Mas esta era muito maior do que a que vira, e aparentemente muito mais cara.

Havia também uma chique mesa de jantar e um barzinho com várias taças de cristal, vinhos, whiskys... Tudo em mogno.

Draco, percebendo a surpresa estampada na face da ruiva, deu um sorriso divertido.

- Por que é que está com essa cara, Virgínia? Nunca viu nada tão chique? – alfinetou. E quando ela o olhou com desprezo, acrescentou. – É claro que não chega nem perto da Mansão Malfoy, mas foi o melhor que consegui.

Gina decidiu ignorá-lo e entrou mais, chegando ao banheiro. Este continha uma enorme banheira incrivelmente branca, além de um vaso sanitário e uma pia, é claro. Era tudo maravilhoso... só tinha um único problema...

- MALFOY!!! – Gina gritou de dentro do quarto. 

Em um segundo, Draco estava dentro do quarto também, olhando-a com a testa franzida.

- O que foi agora? – retrucou.

- Por que é que só tem um quarto nesta porcaria? – ela parecia furiosa. "É claro que ele vai dormir na sala!".

Draco deu uma olhada no local em que se encontrava. Havia uma enorme e esplêndida cama de casal, uma penteadeira e um imenso guarda-roupa.

- B-bem – balbuciou, procurando palavras, - a cama é grande, não é? Dá para umas quatro pessoas dormirem nela!

- Mas somente EU vou dormir nela. Você vai dormir no sofá!

- Ora, Gina, já dormimos juntos antes...

Gina ficou vermelha dos pés à cabeça. Parecia um pimentão e estava furiosa.

- Mas isso NUNCA mais vai acontecer, Malfoy! – gritou, alterada. – E não me chame de Gina, você não tem esse direito!

- Ah, Virgínia, me dá um tempo! – retrucou, impaciente. "Por que é que as mulheres são tão frescas?!". – Foi o seu chefe que alugou o quarto, você sabe que eu não poderia fazê-lo. Se soubesse, certamente alugaria um de dois quartos. Você acha que eu não saberia que você iria dar um de seus showzinhos? Eu te conheço muito bem!

- Não, não conhece! Eu mudei muito, Malfoy. E em grande parte, por sua causa!

Draco fez uma expressão confusa.

- Porquê por minha causa?

- Porque depois que você me traiu eu aprendi a não ser uma menininha boba e frágil que as pessoas poderiam facilmente enganar.

- Então acho que você deveria me agradecer, não é? – murmurou cinicamente, o que irritou ainda mais a ruiva. – E além do mais, te ensinei muitas outras coisas. Afinal, você traiu o Randall e feriu os nobres sentimentos do Potter... 

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Draco só sentiu um estalo e sua bochecha esquerda ardendo muito. Gina havia lhe dado um tapa na cara.

- Você não vale nada, Malfoy – sussurrou, antes de sair do quarto, entrar no banheiro e bater a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

Escorregou até o chão frio do banheiro. As lágrimas saíam descontroladamente de seus olhos.

Antes achava que seria muito difícil ter que reencontrar Draco e conviver com ele, mas no primeiro momento em que o vira sentado naquela poltrona em sua sala percebera que não seria difícil, seria impossível. Ela guardava muita mágoa dele, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um imenso desejo de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo e dizer que apesar de tudo, ainda o amava muito. Mas é claro que não podia, não depois de tudo o que ele fizera e dissera.

i Onde é que ele se metera? Justo agora que finalmente o namoro se tornara público e eles poderiam namorar na frente de todos, ele desaparecia! Namoravam escondidos desde seu 5º ano e 6º dele, e só agora haviam assumido.

_Ela ergueu seu vestido azul petróleo até um pouco acima do tornozelo e pôs-se a andar pelos jardins de Hogwarts, procurando-o. Andou até àfrente do lago, que se parecia com um espelho nessa época do ano: Junho. _

_Aquele seria o último dia que teriam para ficarem juntos, antes de entrarem no Expresso de Hogwarts e irem para suas casas. Ela ainda teria mais um ano de estudos pela frente, mas aquele seria o último ano dele. Sendo assim, só tinham esse Baile de Setimanistas para se despedirem e começarem uma vida nova. Ainda juntos, como ela esperava, mas mesmo assim seria diferente._

_A garota começou então a andar em volta do lago. Sem perceber, ela se desviou do rumo e caminhou até perto de um conjunto de árvores, onde eles costumavam se encontrar. Foi quando ela viu._

_Colocou as mãos sobre a boca, horrorizada._

_Parecendo sentir a presença de mais alguém ali, ele abriu seus lindos olhos cinzentos e se deparou com os olhos castanhos da namorada a fitá-lo, muitos sentimentos reunidos naquele olhar._

_Então ela virou-se, seus cabelos vermelhos cuidadosamente encaracolados por um feitiço esvoaçando, e começou a correr._

_Ele largou a garota que estava beijando e sem hesitar, saiu correndo atrás da ruiva._

_- Gina, espera!_

_Ela corria o mais rápido que podia. Mas ele era mais rápido e logo a alcançou, pegando em seu braço e virando-a, parecendo desesperado._

_- Gina, eu posso explicar..._

_Gina mantinha sua face horrorizada, agora misturada com outra coisa: fúria._

_- Não, Draco, não pode explicar nada! Eu vi o suficiente para entender!_

_Ela sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se traída, magoada, enojada... Não agüentaria muito tempo a segurar as lágrimas._

_- Olha, eu vi você dançando com o Potter e fiquei furioso. Então sua amiga disse que você o havia beijado e..._

_- É claro que não o beijei, você sabe muito bem que eu não faria isso! – ela interrompeu, com desprezo. – Não tente arranjar desculpas esfarrapadas, Draco Malfoy, isso não vai aliviar sua culpa._

_A expressão do loiro era ilegível._

_- Gina, por favor, você precisa entender que eu não tinha a intenção..._

_Mas ela o interrompeu novamente._

_- Claro que tinha! Você não vai me enganar!_

_- Gina..._

_- Não, Malfoy – doeu-lhe ouvi-la chamando-o pelo sobrenome, - eu não quero saber. Acabou – uma lágrima saiu de um de seus olhos. – Eu não quero te ver nunca mais – mais lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto._

_- Não! – suplicou o loiro, desesperado. – Gina, eu te amo! Você sabe disso! _

_- Não, Malfoy, não sei – respondeu, as lágrimas agora correndo livremente pelos seus olhos. – Pensei que soubesse, mas não sei. Pensei que te conhecesse, mas não te conheço. Não me venha com essa ladainha, porque não quero ouvir! SOME DA MINHA VIDA! – berrou, se soltando dele e saindo correndo em direção ao castelo._

_Ela mal podia ver o que estava à sua frente. As lágrimas haviam tomado conta de seus olhos e de seu coração._

_Ela corria desolada, para onde seus pés a levassem. Quando chegou à frente do quadro da mulher gorda, disse a senha aos soluços e, não respondendo às perguntas preocupadas da mulher, correu em direção ao dormitório feminino do 6º ano da Grifinória e se trancou no banheiro. _

_Chorou a noite toda, e quando não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, levantou-se e foi para sua cama o mais silenciosamente possível. Todas as outras garotas já estavam dormindo. Assim que se deitou, lembranças de momentos com Draco vieram à sua mente e ela tornou a chorar. Por que é que ele havia feito aquilo?A garota que ele estava beijando era a sua melhor amiga! Como podiam ter feito aquilo com ela?!_

_Mas logo adormeceu, as lágrimas começando a secar por fora, mas por dentro, não parariam tão cedo./i_

Ela se lembrava desse dia perfeitamente. Lembrava-se do que vira. Do que se sentira. Do que sofrera.

Lembrava-se de como tinha pensado que sua vida acabara. De como até havia pensado em se suicidar. Mas é claro que ela nunca teria feito isso.

E agora, nesse banheiro, lembrava-se de onde tirara forças para aceitar aquela missão. Agora poderia mostrar-lhe que ela não era mais tão ingênua. E iria fazê-lo sofrer.

Pensando nisso, enxugou suas lágrimas. Levantou-se, e em minutos, já estava dentro da luxuosa banheira, cheia de óleos de banho relaxantes.

_i No outro dia acordara com uma de suas amigas a chocalhando. Gina abriu lentamente os olhos._

_- Hei, Gina, acorda garota! Falei com a Nádia e ela me contou o que aconteceu. Você está bem?_

_Gina fitou a amiga. Então as lembranças da noite passada voltaram com tudo à sua mente, e ela voltou a chorar._

_Contou tudo à amiga, que no final a abraçou._

_- Não fique assim. Eu sempre soube que o Malfoy era um mau-caráter, mas a Nadia...  – e fez uma expressão indignada. _

_- Eu não sei o que faço! Não sei em quem confiar!_

_- Confie em mim! O Malfoy e a Nadia não te merecem. Você é um amor de pessoa e todos gostam de você! Ela tem inveja._

_Gina assentiu com a cabeça._

_Após tomar um banho e pôr outra roupa, visto que havia dormido com o vestido do baile, a ruiva desceu para a sala comunal._

_Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados conversando. Até que Harry a viu e foi até ela._

_- Você está bem? Soubemos do que houve._

_- Estou – respondeu sem emoção._

_Harry inesperadamente a abraçou._

_- O Malfoy não presta, Gina. Você merece coisa melhor – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_E a soltou. Ela deu um leve sorriso, que não atingiu seus olhos ainda brilhantes, segurando as lágrimas._

_- Vamos tomar o café da manhã – ele sugeriu, puxando-a pelo braço. /i_

Harry havia sido realmente muito legal com ela desde que a notara, apesar de ter demorado a fazê-lo.

Quando ela começara a namorar Draco, ele fora o primeiro a descobrir. Ficara furioso, mas a apoiara e às vezes até a havia ajudado a se encontrar com o loiro às escondidas.

Ela teria conversado com ele, e talvez, por que não, o perdoado. Ela pensava que todos mereciam uma segunda chance.

_i Gina estava no Expresso de Hogwarts, voltando para casa, para passar as férias de verão._

_Estava numa cabine com Rony, Harry e Mione quando Nadia entrou no vagão._

_- Gina, eu preciso falar com você._

_A ruiva hesitou. Mas então se levantou murmurando um "Já volto" aos presentes e seguiu a ex-amiga. Queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer._

_Assim que chegaram em outra cabine vazia, a garota virou-se para ela._

_- Olha Gina, eu não vou te pedir desculpas porque eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Draco, e quando você começou a namorá-lo eu chorava toda a noite – Gina fez menção de interrompê-la, mas ela levantou a mão pedindo silêncio e prosseguiu. – Ontem, quando eu vi o Draco sozinho no jardim, não pude resistir e fui falar com ele. Ele disse que você estava dançando com Harry. Estava muito irritado. Então eu deixei meu coração falar e menti dizendo que tinha te visto beijando o Harry. Ele ficou furioso! E eu não podia deixar essa chance escapar, então o beijei. Ele até tentou resistir, mas acabou cedendo._

_A garota respirou fundo para tomar fôlego._

_- Por que é que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou Gina, uma lágrima teimosa escapando pelos seus olhos, que ela impacientemente limpou._

_- Me arrependi. Sei que você o ama, e ele também gosta muito de você. Apesar de eu amá-lo também, é você a escolhida.Te aconselho a ir falar com ele. Ele deve estar muito arrependido – disse, com uma expressão magoada na face._

_Sem dizer mais nada, Gina virou-se e saiu correndo pelas cabines, procurando Draco._

_Finalmente o encontrou com alguns de seus "amigos" e Pansy Parkinson agarrada em seu braço._

_- Draco – chamou, a voz falhando._

_Ele olhou para ela, só agora notando sua presença na cabine._

_Seus olhos imediatamente se tornaram frios e sem expressão._

_- O que você quer, Weasley? – perguntou com desprezo._

_Ela engoliu em seco. Ele nunca a chamara de Weasley depois de se conhecerem melhor._

_- Precisamos conversar._

_- Não converso com meus inimigos, Weasley. Vá embora, Potter deve estar te esperando._

_- Draco, por favor, venha conversar comigo._

_- Podemos conversar aqui._

_Gina fez uma expressão suplicante. Ele hesitou, olhando para o lado. Então se soltou rudemente de Pansy. Acompanhou-a até à próxima cabine, que estava vazia._

_- Fale._

_- Draco, eu falei com a Nadia e ela me disse o que aconteceu._

_Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica._

_- Então você confia mais na sua nobre amiguinha que mentiu para você todo esse tempo do que em mim, não é? Pois bem, não confie em mim. Eu não preciso de você!_

_Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele não a deixou falar, prosseguindo com seus insultos._

_- Agora quem não quer ouvir sou eu, Weasley. Não era para eu sumir da sua vida? Então suma da minha também._

_Gina deu um passo para trás, não acreditando no que ouvia._

_- Está bem, eu sumo, Malfoy – disse, quase num sussurro. – Mas saiba que eu não beijei o Harry. Eu sempre resisti às investidas dele. Porque eu sempre pensava em você. Eu não podia te trair, porque eu te amava! Enquanto você, na primeira oportunidade BEIJOU MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! – agora ela berrava. – E mesmo te dando uma segunda chance, você diz que eu não confiei em você?! Você também não confiou em mim pensando que eu tinha beijado o Harry! EU NUNCA TE TRAIRIA!_

_Ele ficou um tempo calado, baixando a cabeça. Parecia considerar uma resposta. Quando ele a olhou, Gina teve certeza que ele iria se desculpar e tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas estava redondamente enganada._

_- Eu não quero saber, Weasley. Vá embora._

_Ela ficou pasma por um instante. Até que balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando-o magoada._

_- Se é assim que você quer..._

_- É exatamente assim que eu quero._

_Lançando-lhe um último olhar magoado, ela virou-se e pôs-se a correr novamente. Lágrimas saiam por seus olhos, mas ela não se preocupou em limpá-las./i_

Gina suspirou, afundando a cabeça na água e voltando à superfície logo depois.

Ela nunca entendera esta última atitude de Draco. À noite ele implorava para ela o perdoar, e no dia seguinte terminou com ela definitivamente.

Depois daquele dia ela nunca mais o havia visto de novo. Até agora. É claro que havia ouvido falar muito dele, inclusive que ele pusera o próprio pai em Azkaban, mas nunca tivera coragem de vê-lo outra vez.

O último ano de Gina em Hogwarts havia sido, na opinião dela, um dos piores. O único pior havia sido o seu 1º ano, em que Tom Riddle a usara para abrir a Câmara Secreta.

***

Assim que ouviu a porta do banheiro batendo, Draco se jogou na cama. "Droga!", pensou. Aquilo não seria nada fácil. Ele pensara que não sentia mais nada por Gina, mas quando a vira entrando naquela sala, soubera na mesma hora que nunca deixaria de amá-la. Aquele cabelo vermelho simplesmente o fascinava. Ela o fascinava.

Fechou os olhos pensando em quando estiveram juntos, em quando podia beijá-la e tocá-la o quanto quisesse. Como sentia falta daquela época!

_i Ela estava atrasada! Como podia se atrasar numa data tão importante?! Ele levantou-se e pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro._

- Nossa! Tudo isso é nervosismo? – perguntou uma voz suave vinda da porta.

_Ele virou-se, pronto para lhe dar uma bronca, mas assim que a viu, desarmou-se completamente._

_Ela estava linda! Estava com uma saia jeans que ia até o meio das coxas e com uma blusa rosa de alcinhas. Seus cabelos estavam presos numa trança, com algumas mexas caindo sobre o rosto. Tinha um sorriso encantador na face._

_Draco também sorriu._

_- Oi! – disse, aproximando-se dela e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado na boca._

_- Oi – ela saudou. Então, abraçou-o – Nem acredito que já faz um ano que estamos juntos, meu amor._

_- Nem eu, Gina, nem eu..._

_Ele soltou-se do abraço e levou a mão ao bolso, tirando dele uma elegante caixinha verde musgo e entregando-a à ruiva._

_- Para você._

_Ela abriu a caixa delicadamente. Assim que a abriu, seus olhos se arregalaram._

_- Draco! Isto é..._

_- Um colar de brilhantes? É – disse indiferente. Pegou o colar de dentro da caixinha, virou a garota de costas e colocou a trança de lado. Cuidadosamente, pôs o colar no pescoço de Gina._

_Ela virou-se e sorriu. Beijaram-se demoradamente. Gina passou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Draco, e este pôs suas mãos em sua cintura, apertando-a contra si._

_Depois de alguns minutos se beijando, Draco parou para tomar fôlego e conjurar uma cama. E voltou a beijá-la, deitando-a levemente._

_Logo ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço da garota, colocando uma das mãos em sua coxa._

_- Draco... – ela chamou num sussurro._

_O loiro parou o que estava fazendo e olhou-a nos olhos._

_- O quê? – perguntou ofegante._

_Ela parecia constrangida._

_- É que eu... eu nunca... você sabe..._

_- Sim, eu sei – disse sorrindo. – Se você não quiser, tudo bem._

_Gina olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele por um instante._

_- Eu quero... – disse finalmente._

_Draco sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. _

_Suas mãos correram até os ombros de Gina e baixaram cuidadosamente as alças da blusa._

_E então aconteceu. Sua primeira vez._

_Gina havia sido realmente especial para ele. Ela era diferente de Pansy Parkinson e das garotas da Sonserina, com quem ele já havia tido alguma coisa._

_Algum tempo depois, Draco deitou-se a seu lado, ofegante._

_Gina apoiou sua cabeça no peito do garoto._

_- Eu te amo, sabia? – sussurrou, com os olhos fechados, sorrindo._

_Draco pôs-se a afagar-lhe os cabelos._

_- Eu também te amo._

_O sorriso de Gina se alargou. Ela apertou mais Draco contra si._

_Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Draco havia dito que a amava./i_

Tinha sido terrível para ele ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos o olhando aterrorizada naquela noite do baile. Ele se sentira a pior das criaturas. Mas depois que ela saira correndo e ele fora para seu quarto na Sonserina, havia ficado horas e horas pensando que seria melhor mesmo terminar com Gina.

Seu pai já sabia de seu namoro com a ruiva naquela época, mas Draco não sabia o que ele achava da situação. Certamente não ficara nada feliz,e ele descobrira estar certo pouco depois. Lembrava-se que tinha pensado que iria esquecê-la. Que teria que esquecê-la. Mas não conseguira. Cinco anos haviam passado e ele ainda a amava.

E pensando nisso, adormeceu.

***

Gina saiu da banheira e vestiu um roupão branco que estava em uma das gavetas da pia e enxugou seu cabelo com uma toalha.

Após pôr seus chinelos, saiu do banheiro. Mas assim que chegou à porta do quarto, parou.

Draco estava dormindo. Cautelosamente, ela andou até ao lado da cama e pôs-se a fitá-lo.

Seus cabelos loiros platinados caíam sobre sua face, que estava serena e angelical.

Ele parecia um anjo dormindo.

Gina sorriu.

- Até que enfim saiu do banheiro – ele disse inesperadamente, abrindo os olhos logo depois.

Gina deu um pulo e olhou-o surpresa e irritada.

- Você não estava dormindo? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Estava – ele disse, sentando-se na cama. – Mas você me acordou.

- Oh, me desculpe, sua majestade! – ela resmungou com ironia.

Ele sorriu. "Tinha me esquecido de como ele fica lindo sorrindo desse jeito", ela pensou. Então foi até à sala e pegou uma de suas malas, levando-a para o quarto, colocando-a na cama e abrindo as trancas.

- Agora dá para me dar licença? – pediu.

Draco levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Gina ouviu o barulhinho da tranca sendo ativada.

N/A: Desculpas pela demora, eu queria ter postado no fim de semana, mas devido a problemas técnicos não deu. 

Por favor, eu imploro, mandem reviews!!!!!!

E muito obrigada a quem mandou!


	5. O encontro com os comensais

Capítulo 5 – **O encontro com os Comensais**

Quando saiu do banheiro só com uma toalha enrolada no quadril, Draco foi diretamente para a sala, de onde vinha um barulho de gente conversando muito alto, se perguntando que barulheira era aquela.

Ao chegar à abertura para a sala, ele viu Gina deitada no sofá com algo cheio de botões na mão e olhando para uma enorme tela que mostrava um homem e uma mulher conversando. Eles estavam muito próximos. "Eu te amo, Jane", disse o homem. Então, eles se beijaram. Draco achou a cena patética, mas aparentemente Gina não compartilhava desse pensamento. "Meu Deus, não acredito que ela está chorando!", pensou balançando a cabeça em descrença. Até pensou em fazer um de seus comentários sarcásticos, mas simplesmente pegou sua mala e a levou para o quarto. Abriu-a e pegou, desajeitadamente, as roupas que iria usar. Mal havia colocado o short quando Gina bateu na porta.

- Entre – disse despreocupadamente.

Gina entrou, dando uma fungada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados, por culpa do filme. Quando viu Draco, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela corou furiosamente.

- Oh, Merlim! Por que é que você não disse que ainda não estava vestido? – perguntou embaraçada, olhando para baixo.

- Porque você não perguntou! – ele respondeu ironicamente. Então, vendo o quão desconcertada ela estava, sorriu. – Ora, Virgínia, não há motivos para ficar assim, você já me viu com menos que isso.

Gina encarou-o. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, antes de dizer furiosamente:

- Você vai dormir no sofá, Malfoy!

O sorriso estampado na face dele se evaporou.

- É claro que não vou! Quem você acha que é para dizer isso?

- Sua companheira de trabalho!

- Bom, Virgínia, saiba que você vai ter que fingir ser minha namorada toda vez que formos nos encontrar com os comensais – ele disse calmamente.

Gina pareceu horrorizada.

- Porquê?!

- Porque as reuniões são só para homens, sendo que o único jeito de uma mulher assisti-la é sendo namorada ou esposa de um comensal – ele informou, parecendo cansado.

Gina pareceu considerar a resposta por um momento.

- Você vai virar um verdadeiro comensal? Quero dizer, com marca negra e tudo? – perguntou, com um traço de preocupação em sua voz.

Draco suspirou. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou o rosto.

- Acho que sim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, Draco com a face abaixada e apoiada nas mãos e Gina de pé, simplesmente fitando-o.

Então ela suspirou.

- Bem, isso não muda o fato de que você vai dormir no sofá.

***

Draco acordou com as costas doendo. "Droga! Se ela fosse um pouco menos orgulhosa minhas costas não estariam mutiladas!".

É claro que ele não era exatamente a pessoa certa para criticar o orgulho de ninguém, mas ele jamais admitiria que era orgulhoso.

Gina estava sentada à mesa,rodeada de frutas, pães, geléias, leite, café, chá, panquecas... Tinha de tudo.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos despenteados, bocejando.

- Acordou, sua majestade? – ela provocou, levando uma maçã à boca.

- É o que parece, não é? – retrucou, mau-humorado. – E com uma enorme dor nas costas.

Gina franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada.

O loiro sentou-se à mesa. Colocou café numa xícara e pegou uma panqueca.

- Quando vamos começar? – Gina perguntou repentinamente.

Ele a olhou.

- Hoje, na hora do almoço. Vamos almoçar com dois comensais.

Gina pegou sua xícara de leite e a levou à boca. Mas decidiu-se por não beber e colocou-a de volta no pires.

Levantou-se e foi até uma mesinha de vidro, aparentemente muito fino, ao lado da lareira. Pegou um jornal e voltou à mesa.

- Goldman mandou o Profeta Diário agora há pouco.

- Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre só ter um quarto!

- Hum... sim. Ele disse que o hotel fica lotado a essa época do ano e só tinha quartos assim.

Draco bufou. Gina o olhou de forma severa que lhe lembrava irritantemente Hermione Granger.

Ela sentou-se novamente à mesa e abriu o jornal. Deu uma olhada na primeira página despreocupadamente.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou olhando ora a face dela ora o jornal, quando ela arregalou os olhos para uma das reportagens. – O que houve? – repetiu, quando ela não lhe respondeu.

Os olhos agora já haviam voltado para o tamanho normal, e ela lia com genuíno interesse.

- O Harry...

- Potter?

Gina afirmou com a cabeça. Então passou o jornal a Draco.

O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU SE FERE EM ATAQUE DE COMENSAIS

i_Harry Potter, o famoso menino que sobreviveu, e hoje um famoso auror, se feriu no ataque dos Comensais da Morte a Hogsmeade ontem à noite._

_Potter foi pego desprevenido por três comensais num beco. Eles lhe lançaram um poderoso Cruciatus e por um longo período. Ronad Weasley, seu melhor amigo, viu e estuporou os comensais com ajuda de Hermione Granger, que completa o trio._

_Potter está no St. Mungus ainda sendo tratado, porém ele já passa bem e não corre risco de vida._

_"Poderá receber alta em dois dias, novo em folha", nos informou o médico Robert Camel._

_"Harry vai tirar férias de dois meses antes de voltar ao trabalho. Ele merece", disse Remo Lupin, Ministro da Magia._/i

Ao acabar de ler, Draco ergueu as finas sobrancelhas.

- Podia ter morrido – disse despreocupadamente, jogando o jornal na mesa e voltando a comer.

- Não fale besteiras, Malfoy. E ainda escreveram o nome do meu irmão errado!

Ele olhou para ela já pronto para retrucar alguma piadinha, mas seu olhar o fez se calar. 

Mas ficou calado por pouco tempo.

- E eu sou o chefe dos aurores, eu é que tomo as decisões! – retrucou, parecendo indignado.

- Eu sinceramente acho que o i_Ministro da Magia_/i - ela fez questão de frisar essas últimas palavras, -  tem mais poder que você. E além do mais, sempre te achei novo demais para um cargo tão importante.

- É tudo uma questão de QI, Virgínia.

Gina deu uma risada debochada a qual ele resolveu ignorar. Então levantou-se.

- Vá se arrumar, temos que encontrar os comensais às 13:30.

***

Exatamente à uma e meia, Draco e Gina entraram no elegante restaurante onde iriam se encontrar com os comensais. Eles olharam ao redor. Draco viu  um homem o fitando e fazendo um discreto aceno.

Ele pegou inesperadamente na mão de Gina e puxou-a em direção à mesa. 

Quando se aproximaram, os dois homens se levantaram. 

- Você é Douglas Morse? – perguntou o homem mais alto, que era alto até demais e também muito magro. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis, com seu ridículo, na opinião de Draco, sotaque americano.

- Sou – Draco respondeu firmemente. Ele apertou a mão estendida do homem, não soltando a outra da de Gina.

- E você é a namorada? – perguntou o outro homem, que era da mesma altura de Draco, loiro e extremamente pálido com olhos castanhos muito escuros. Seu sotaque era ainda mais forte.

- Sim. Vitória Williams. Prazer. – cumprimentou Gina, estendendo a mão.

O homem pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Gina corou levemente.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Vitória. Sou Alex Masters. Este é Mark Rodman.

Mark deu um leve sorriso.

Draco bufou. Não estava acostumado a ser ignorado.

- Mas vamos nos sentar – sugeriu Mark, vendo a irritação de Draco.

Todos se sentaram. Logo o garçom se aproximou e eles fizeram seus pedidos.

- Então, Douglas, por que pretende se juntar a nós? – perguntou Alex, fitando-o.

- Porque quero poder. E quero matar, ver sangue.

Alex sorriu.

- Boa resposta. Mas como você deve saber, não é o suficiente.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

Somente marcamos este almoço para nos apresentarmos – disse Mark, - mas para entrar no grupo você terá que ir à reunião dos comensais hoje à noite, às nove.

Ele entregou um papel a Draco, que o guardou  sem olhá-lo.

Ficaram em silêncio até a comida chegar, o que não demorou.

Gina olhou para o prato. Não tinha a mínima fome. Levou o garfo à boca somente por educação.

- Então, Vitória, no que você trabalha? – Alex quis saber, parecendo interessado.

- Bem... – ela olhou para Draco, mas este parecia mais interessado em sua comida do que na resposta dela. – Não trabalho. Eu terminei um curso para ser medi-bruxa, mas não consegui um emprego ainda.

- Medi-bruxa... para quê? – perguntou Alex.

Gina abriu a boca para falar algo, ou talvez somente para fechá-la de novo, quando Draco levantou-se bruscamente.

- Temos que ir embora.

Ela o olhou incrédula. Levantou-se também.

- Tão cedo? – perguntou Mark.

- Sim, temos que ir na casa da minha... minha sogra! Sabe como é, essas velhas chatas e rabugentas que fazem um escarcéu se você chega atrasado para o ótimo almoço em família, com aquele arroz grudento e carne torrada...

Gina franziu o cenho. Teve uma ligeira vontade de rir, que passou quase instantaneamente. 

Sem dizer mais nada, pegou na mão dela e a puxou para fora do restaurante. Assim que passaram pela porta, Gina soltou-se dele.

- Me solta! O que deu em você para querer sair desse jeito? Assim eles vão desconfiar!

- Não, eles iriam desconfiar se você continuasse falando absurdos!

- Que tipo de absurdo? – ela argumentou, nervosa.

- Você não é uma medi-bruxa, não pode falar que é, senão mais tarde eles podem querer usar isso para ver se estamos falando a verdade. Eu tinha acabado de dizer que queria matar, ver sangue e você vem e diz que é medi-bruxa?? 

Gina o fitou por um momento, aparentemente sem fala.

- Ora, você é paranóico!

Então ela inesperadamente começou a rir.

Draco bufou. Ela estava debochando dele!

- Que foi agora, Weasley?

- Você está com ciúmes!

Draco pareceu indignado.

- Claro que não estou!

- Ora, vamos! Você até me chamou de Weasley.

- É o seu sobrenome, não é?

- Você sempre me chama de Virgínia.

Draco ignorou o comentário.

- Vamos logo.

Eles chamaram um táxi e em meia hora estavam entrando no quarto do hotel.

Nenhum dos dois tinha falado mais nada.

Draco jogou-se no sofá, deitando sua cabeça sobre a almofada.

Então Gina começou a rir de novo.

Draco bufou, talvez pela décima vez naquele dia.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou impacientemente. Seus olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos sobre seu abdômen. 

- Por que é que você estava com ciúmes?

- Eu não estava com ciúmes, quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer! Eu só achei muito insensato da sua parte. Você é que é paranóica.

Gina não disse mais nada. Ao invés disso ela foi até à janela.

A cidade estava movimentada àquela hora do dia. Haviam carros passando e várias pessoas andando nas calçadas. Gina sentiu uma tristeza dentro de si, mas não sabia exatamente o que era.

- Como você acha que vai ser essa reunião? – perguntou, virando-se para olhá-lo. – Quero dizer, o que vão fazer para você entrar no grupo?

- Acho que só iremos conversar por enquanto. Eles têm que confiar em mim.

- E como você planeja conseguir isso? – deu uma rápida risada debochada. – Você não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que passa confiança.

Ele ignorou esse último comentário.

- Tenho que parecer sincero. Não posso vacilar.

Ele parecia dizer isso mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- E qual é a minha parte do plano, afinal? – perguntou, com  os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

- Ora, o que seria melhor que uma mulher para tirar informações de comensais estúpidos?

Gina sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Se você espera que eu coloque uma saia curta e desfile para eles, espere sentado.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou-a impacientemente.

- Eu não pediria isso. Seria patético. Você tem que usar a inteligência.

O sorriso em seu rosto se alargou.

- É impressão minha ou Draco Malfoy acabou de admitir que as mulheres são melhores que os homens?

Ele também abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- As mulheres não são melhores que os homens, Virgínia. Não é à toa que os homens têm aproximadamente 4 bilhões de neurônios a mais que as mulheres.

Gina soltou um longo suspiro.

- Pois é... Pena que eles não saibam como usá-los.

N/A: Esta informação sobre os neurônios é verdadeira. As mulheres têm aproximadamente 19 bilhões de neurônios enquanto os homens têm 23 bilhões. Porém, "a inteligência não está ligada ao número de neurônios de uma pessoa, e sim, à quantidade e a eficiência das conexões entre eles" , e aliás, foi uma dinamarquesa que descobriu isso. Ela se chama Bente Pakkenberg. Viram só, fan fics também são cultura!

*** 

"Deus, como ela demora a se arrumar!", pensava Draco, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Anda logo, você não vai casar! – ele gritou.

- Já vou!

Ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Vestia uma calça e um terno pretos que se destacavam incrivelmente sobre sua pele pálida e uma camisa azul, que dava ainda mais vida a seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

 Ia apressá-la novamente, mas ao virar-se, se deparou com a ruiva bem próxima dele. Ela estava linda! Havia colocado um vestido preto de tecido leve que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, sandálias prateadas de salto alto e fino e tinha encaracolado os cabelos, como no seu baile de setimanistas de Hogwarts. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não podia, seu orgulho não deixava, então se limitou a olhá-la.

Gina sorriu.

- Vamos?

Goldman comprara um carro para os dois e contratara um motorista, já que Draco se recusara veementemente a dirigi-lo. 

Eles haviam chegado no saguão de entrada, Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos de Gina.

O motorista se aproximou dos dois.

- Já vamos? 

- Sim – Gina respondeu.

Um carro prateado impecável estava estacionado em frente ao hotel. O motorista, um homem baixinho e ligeiramente calvo, abriu a porta de trás para eles entrarem.

- Para onde vamos? – ele perguntou, olhando para eles pelo retrovisor.

Draco não disse nada, apenas tirou de seu paletó o papel que os comensais haviam lhe dado, entregando-o ao homem. Este analisou o papel por um instante e então,  sem dizer mais nada, deu a partida.

Quarenta minutos depois eles pararam em frente a uma enorme mansão, totalmente branca, a não ser pela enorme porta de carvalho. Draco virou-se para Gina e resmungou:

- Cuidado para não estragar tudo desta vez.

E nem dando tempo para ela responder, saiu do carro. Gina saiu logo em seguida, mas optou por não retrucar.

Eles atravessaram o jardim e pararam em frente da porta. Draco tocou a campainha e logo em seguida pegou na mão de Gina. Esta ia reclamar, mas abriram a porta quase imediatamente. Alex Masters.

Algo frio os atingiu e pareceu congelar sua alma, parecia que um dementador havia chegado perto deles. Mas logo acabou.

- Pontualidade é uma das virtudes que eu mais admiro nas pessoas – disse, sorridente, quando o frio havia acabado.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Gina.

          - O quê? O frio? Um feitiço para ver se eram vocês mesmos.

          - Podemos entrar agora? – Draco perguntou impacientemente.

- Claro!

O saguão era inteiramente branco, com um enorme tapete de pele de urso no chão. Havia uma imponente escadaria de mármore que levava ao segundo andar e um esplêndido lustre preso ao teto.

- Sigam-me – pediu Alex, indo em direção à sala ao lado.

A sala também era branca, mas tinha uma enorme mesa de jantar em mogno, com grandes e confortáveis cadeiras.

Alex indicou dois lugares desocupados para os dois, que se sentaram.

Alex sentou-se à ponta da mesa. Três elfos trouxeram garrafas de vinho e taças de cristal, servindo-os. 

- Muito bem, podemos começar? – todos assentiram. – Ótimo. Sr. Morse (Draco), como você descobriu a existência desse grupo de comensais?

- Tenho um amigo que é comensal na Inglaterra e me disse sobre os comensais americanos.

- E por que é que você decidiu entrar neste grupo ao invés do britânico?

- Eu simplesmente achei que este grupo é mais seguro, visto que o ministério e os aurores não o conhecem.

Alex parou um momento, parecendo considerar a resposta.

- Tem razão. É mais seguro.

Draco deu um daqueles seus típicos sorrisos "Eu sei que sou demais", fazendo Gina revirar discretamente os olhos.

- Teremos que entrar em contato com os comensais ingleses e com esse seu amigo para comprovar essa história.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça despreocupadamente. Gina o olhava incrédula. "De quem ele está falando?! Ele não tem amigos comensais, é um auror!"

Mas ele não parecia dar a mínima.

- Você sabe fazer feitiços imperdoáveis? – perguntou um comensal de cabelos negros até os ombros, de pele extremamente pálida.

- Claro que sei. Porquê, vou ter que mostrar?

- Não será preciso. Não hoje – explicou Alex. Então pousou os olhos em Gina. – E você, Vitória? Já que também vai participar de algumas reuniões temos que saber um pouco mais de você também. Já sabemos que é medi-bruxa.

Gina deu um sorriso sereno.

- Eu também quero ser uma comensal. Também sei as maldições imperdoáveis e posso ser muito útil.

Alex sorriu.

- Pois bem. Você também será testada. Mas não poderá participar de todas as reuniões, algumas são restritas aos homens.

Gina assentiu, mostrando que havia entendido.

Somente agora ela percebera que havia mulheres na reunião também. Não muitas, cinco ou seis.

Alex fez algumas outras perguntas não muito importantes, como onde eles haviam estudado e outras.

- Já podemos comer? – perguntou o comensal pálido, parecendo esperançoso.

- Ah, sim. Claro.

Alex bateu palmas e cinco elfos apareceram trazendo travessas de comida, pratos, talheres, guardanapos de pano, mais taças de cristal...

Quando todos haviam acabado de comer, Alex se pronunciou.

- Bom, aqui se encerra esta reunião. A próxima é daqui a dois dias, no mesmo horário. 

Os comensais começaram a se levantar.

Draco e Gina também se levantaram. Alex veio até eles.

- Na próxima reunião conversaremos melhor.

- Certo – Draco concordou.

- Estejam aqui uma hora antes. Tenho que lhes explicar como será sua iniciação e as regras dos comensais.

- Certo. Já vamos embora. – disse, puxando Gina pela mão.

- Tchau – Gina despediu-se, antes de acompanhar Draco.

Quando chegaram à frente do carro, Gina soltou-se rudemente dele.

- Por que é que você insiste em pegar na minha mão? – perguntou irritada.

- Ora, você é minha suposta namorada, temos que ser convincentes.

Gina bufou.

Eles entraram no carro e o motorista deu a partida.

Somente depois de quase dez minutos de viagem Gina resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Draco olhava para fora da janela, observando a paisagem.

- Já fez – resmungou.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Posso ou não?

- Já fez duas. É melhor você economizar saliva e fazer a maldita pergunta de uma vez.

A ruiva bufou, mas resolveu seguir o conselho.

- Que amigo comensal é esse? Como você pode ter um amigo comensal se é um auror?

Draco virou-se, fitando-a.

- Eu não tenho.

Gina o olhou incrédula.

- Então por que falou que tinha? Eles vão checar! Você é louco?!

Draco soltou uma risada debochada.

- Você realmente é paranóica. Acha mesmo que com a minha competência eu não iria infiltrar um espião no meio dos comensais?

Ela se sentiu muito estúpida. Soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Não pensei nisso.

- Bom, tente pensar mais antes de fazer perguntas idiotas.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

Finalmente chegaram ao hotel. Draco ainda não havia se acostumado com o elevador de modo que ainda levava sustos (já não tão escandalosos, diga-se de passagem).

Gina se divertia o vendo fechar os olhos, se segurar na parede e contar até dez.

Graças aos seus dois anos de aulas de estudos dos trouxas, ela era mais "acostumada" com essas coisas. Enquanto que ele não sabia realmente nada sobre trouxas.

No momento em que entraram no quarto, Draco foi até o sofá, jogando-se no mesmo.

Gina se limitou a tirar as sandálias.

- Você acha que eles não vão desconfiar de nada?

- Claro que não! Tenho tudo sob controle.

Gina soltou um ruído de deboche. Sentou-se no sofá à frente do de Draco. Ele sentou-se também e a encarou.

- O que você acha que eles vão fazer? – perguntou.

- Vão nos dar a poção Veritaserum.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Não podem!

- Ora, por que não?

- Por que não?! Você está louco? Se tomarmos a Veritaserum vamos contar quem somos e estaremos perdidos!

- Eu disse, Virgínia, que eles vão dar a poção, não que vamos tomá-la.

Ela fez cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Você é muito lerda, sabia? Vamos ter que dar um jeito de trocar os frascos por outros.

- Como?

- É o que eu não sei. Pensaremos nisso depois.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Então perguntou:

- Por que é que não lançam a maldição Imperius?

- Porque comensais não podem usar maldições imperdoáveis em outros comensais – ao ver a testa franzida dela, acrescentou. – É claro que nenhum obedece, mas eles têm que dar uma boa impressão aos novatos.

Eles continuaram em silêncio por uns dois minutos. Então Gina levantou-se repentinamente.

- Vou dormir.

Já ia saindo quando Draco pegou em seu braço. Ela virou-se para encarar  aqueles olhos acinzentados impenetráveis.

- Você não estragou nada desta vez...

Gina sorriu. Ele tentou sorrir de volta mas não obteve muito sucesso.

- Não é dizendo isso que você vai conseguir dormir na cama.

E dizendo isso foi para o quarto, sem olhar para trás.

- Parainóica!!! 

N/A: Olá!! Não demorou tanto assim, não é? Eu disse que postaria semana passada, mas vocês vão ter que se acostumar a esperar um pouco mais agora, porque até esse capítulo já estava pronto quando mandei o primeiro, por isso postei tão rápido. Mas não façam drama, não vai ser tanto tempo assim...

É claro que, se eu receber bastante reviews, posso reconsiderar e postar mais rápido! :D

N/A 2: No próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir quem é o espião entre os comensais ingleses e vamos ter uma presença ilustre na fic!!! Mandem muuuitos reviews e vão poder ver quem é! Só dou uma dica... começa com H...


	6. O professor de Maldições

**Capítulo 6** – O Professor de Maldições

- Malfoy.

Nada.

- Malfoy.

Nada.

- MALFOY!

Ele acordou sobressaltado.

- O que foi? – perguntou nervoso.

- Já são onze e meia da manhã. Goldman está na lareira, quer falar com você.

Ele levantou-se. Suas costas doíam de novo. Ele pretendia reclamar mais tarde, com o gerente, pelo sofá ser tão duro. Mas foi até onde Gina estava.

Na lareira, se via a cabeça cheia de fios brancos e ralos de Goldman, parecendo levemente impaciente pela espera.

- Bom dia, Draco.

- O que você quer?

Goldman deu uma breve risada.

- E então, como foi ontem com os Comensais? Saiu tudo bem?

- Acho que sim – disse, esfregando os olhos.

- Já avisou o Creevey?

Gina franziu o cenho ao ouvir o sobrenome conhecido por ela pelos tempos de escola. 

- Ele já sabia. Foi ele que me ajudou com toda essa baboseira para confiarem em mim mesmo sem me conhecerem... são bem desprevenidos, esses americanos...

- Esperem aí, qual Creevey? – a ruiva interrompeu.

Goldman olhou dela para Draco com uma expressão confusa. Então sua face foi ficando mais severa à medida que parecia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você não contou a ela? – perguntou incrédulo.

Draco deu um suspiro exasperado.

- Não. Não achei necessário...

- Ora, mas é claro que é necessário! 

- OK, OK, eu já falo... Colin Creevey, aquele garoto tapado da Grifinória que estudou com você, ele é o espião.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Como eu nunca soube nada sobre isso?

- Oras, não sei!

- Ele era a criatura mais inocente e estúpida que eu já conheci! Como isso aconteceu?

- Deixa para lá. – Draco resmungou.

- Não vou deixar! Eu sou sua parceira de trabalho, tenho o direito de saber!

Goldman olhava severamente para Draco. O loiro olhou para o teto, se perguntando se ainda estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Ano passado, Colin Creevey veio falar comigo. Disse que estava cansado de não fazer nada na guerra e que se estivéssemos precisando, poderia virar um espião. Como estávamos realmente precisando, e fique claro que se não estivéssemos realmente necessitados eu nunca daria um trabalho tão importante para ele, eu aceitei. Ele é muito bom em Oclumancia, e isso era vital. 

A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Então ele é um espião desde o ano passado?

Draco assentiu.

Gina então deu uma risada debochada.

- E ele é seu amigo? – perguntou céticamente.

- Não exatamente. Mas ele não é mais tão insuportável como era antes. Não é mais fanático por Harry Potter...

Gina o repreendeu com o olhar.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos minutos. Draco parecia entediado. Gina ainda estava processando a informação que acabara de receber tão abruptamente.

Goldman, no entanto, parecia absorto num pensamento preocupante. Ele, que antes olhava para o chão, olhou para Gina.

- Virgínia, você por acaso sabe fazer as Maldições Imperdoáveis?

Gina hesitou por um momento.

- Não.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar incrédulo. Ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse uma completa maluca, fugitiva de um manicômio.

- O quê?! Como assim, você não sabe??!

- Acalme-se Draco.

- Por que é que você disse aos comensais que sabia? – perguntou numa voz sibilante e venenosa.

- Porque eu teria de saber se quisesse ser uma comensal.

- Sim, você realmente TERIA! Como é que alguém que trabalha no Departamento de Mistérios pode não saber as Maldições Imperdoáveis?

Gina revirou os olhos. Estava ficando irritada.

- Ora, não sou uma auror, não tenho que saber fazê-las. E além do mais, o Departamento de Mistérios serve para muitas coisas. Trabalho na parte mais intediante dele.

Goldman pareceu levemente ofendido com isso, mas os outros dois não pareceram notar.

Draco encarou-a por mais um tempo. Então soltou um suspiro de tédio, como que se dando por vencido.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito... se você lhes tivesse dito que não sabia, iria ter de aprender do mesmo jeito... a única diferença é que nós teríamos mais que DOIS MALDITOS DIAS PARA ENSINAR!

Ele estava prestes a falar mais alguma coisa, mas Goldman o interrompeu.

- Espere Draco... o que você quis dizer com 'nós'?

- Você e eu, claro!

- Err... eu receio não poder ajudar. Tenho algo importantíssimo para fazer. Parece que os comensais britânicos descobriram um modo de entrar no Ministério e não podemos deixar isso acontecer de jeito nenhum.

Draco pareceu indignado.

- Ninguém mais pode ajudar? – perguntou, sentando-se numa das poltronas em frente à lareira.

- Não. Estamos muito ocupados... Randall também não poderia... – ignorou a careta de Draco. Então seu rosto se iluminou repentinamente – É isso! Tenho alguém perfeito!

- Quem? – perguntou o loiro entediado.

- Você saberá depois. Tenho certeza que ele aceitará. Vou indo agora. Mas comece com as aulas já.

- Eu não sei dar aulas!

Mas Goldman não ouviu, já tinha desaparecido por entre as chamas.

Gina virou-se e encarou Draco.

- E então?

Ele demorou quase um minuto para responder.

- Você só me dá trabalho, Virgínia.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador, ao qual ele não deu muito crédito.

- Eu não sirvo para isso – resmungou para si mesmo. E virou-se para ela. - Vejamos. O que você sabe sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis?

- Que são imperdoáveis – retrucou.

Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

- Se você não quer colaborar, vamos por outra tática. Consegue resistir à Maldição Imperius?

- Não sei.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Como alguém num mundo como está este, pode não saber se resiste ou não à única maldição que se pode resistir?

- Minha professora no 4º ano foi a pior possível.

É, ele tinha que reconhecer que ela estava certa.

- Bem, então descobriremos agora. i_Império_./i

Os olhos de Gina saíram de foco. Sua mente de repente parecia leve e livre de qualquer problema. Tudo parecia perfeitamente bem.

Então uma voz falou dentro de sua mente.

- QUEBRE O VASO.

Ela olhou para a mesinha ao seu lado. Um lindo vaso chinês e de tamanho médio se encontrava em cima dela.

- QUEBRE O VASO.

Ela pegou o vaso nas mãos, e sem cerimônia, jogou-o contra a parede. O vaso voou a toda a velocidade e espatifou-se.

Ela então, sentiu tudo voltar à tona. Draco a encarava com a varinha abaixada, com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

-Você não consegue resistir. Mas tudo bem, poucos conseguem.

- Você consegue?

- Não.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Bem, a maldição que eu aprendi mais rapidamente foi a Imperius, então vamos começar por ela. É claro que eu não aprendi em um dia e meio, mas já que não tem outro jeito...

Ele olhou à sua volta, pensativo. Tentava lembrar-se de como havia aprendido. Seu pai o havia ensinado. Mas eles haviam treinado em um elfo doméstico, e isso estava fora de cogitação. Então se lembrou de que Moody havia usado uma aranha na demonstração das maldições em uma aula, em seu 4º ano.

Ele apontou a varinha para o chão e conjurou uma aranha grande e peluda. Gina sorriu ao lembrar que, se fosse seu irmão em seu lugar teria saído correndo.

- Vou lhe mostrar como faço e então você tenta – apontou a varinha para a aranha – Império.

A aranha se sustentou sobre somente quatro patas (N/A: lembrando que aranhas têm oito patas!) e saiu andando de um jeito muito engraçado. Então parou no lugar que estava e começou a pular, cada vez mais alto. Parou.

Draco abaixou a varinha.

- Vê como fiz? Você tem que se concentrar na vítima, somente nela. Agora, segure sua varinha com força – Gina apertou sua mão direita na varinha – e aponte-a para o coração da vítima.

Gina olhou-o céticamente.

- Como vou saber onde fica o coração dessa coisa?

- Ora, aponte para ela e pronto!

Ela assim fez.

- Agora concentre-se nela. Somente nela. Como se pudesse penetrar sua pele.

Ela tentou se concentrar o máximo que podia.

- Pense no que quer que ela faça.

"Pule" disse para si mesma, "pule".

- Império.

A aranha continuou exatamente como estava.

- É, eu sabia que ia ser assim. Nunca dá certo na primeira vez. Tente outra vez.

* * *

- Você não está se concentrando o suficiente, Virgínia – ele resmungou, uma hora e meia depois. – Você tem que manter sua mente vazia.

Ela tentou mais uma vez. Nada. Nem um mísero pulo.

- Não consigo.

- Vamos lá, não pode desistir!

Ele levantou-se e foi até ela.

- Mantenha só a ordem na cabeça, nada mais, senão nunca dará certo.

- Eu já fiz isso!

Ele olhou-a severamente. Chegou mais perto e pegou na mão dela que segurava a varinha. Levantou-a em direção à aranha.

- Se não tentar de novo não vai conseguir.

Soltou a mão dela e ficou do seu lado, esperando.

- Império.

A aranha, milagrosamente, deu um pequeno pulo.

Ele sorriu.

- Viu só, é só me obedecer.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- É um ótimo começo, Virgínia.

N/A: Pelo amor de Deus, não falem que o Draco está muito bonzinho e atencioso, ele não pode ser um mimado e imaturo para sempre!

Gina também sorriu involuntariamente.

- Mas ainda é muito pouco. Ela tem que virar um fantoche, te obedecer em tudo o que você a mandar fazer, não tentar resistir. Ela não pode resistir. Pense que ela pode ser facilmente manipulada, que você é maior que ela.

- Malfoy, eu sou maior que ela!

- Pare de retrucar e aja!

Gina suspirou. Fechou os olhos. Estava mais confiante agora, sabia que era capaz.

- Império.

A aranha deu novamente um só pulo.

- Concentre-se Virgínia.

Ela estava ficando impaciente.

- Pare de me mandar concentrar! Já sei o que tenho que fazer.

- Se soubesse a aranha já estaria pulando mais que pipoca! –  retrucou.

Ele percebeu que ela havia mudado de expressão, parecia prestes a desistir novamente.

- Nem pense em parar. Isso leva tempo! Você queria o quê? Aprender o que se aprende em meses, em apenas uma hora?

- Meses?

- Em alguns casos, sim. Mas algumas pessoas, como o grandioso Potter, conseguem em um dia ou dois. Claro que treinam o dia todo, e é por isso que temos que treinar o máximo que pudermos.

- Eu não sou o Harry. Nunca vou conseguir em um dia e meio. E tem mais duas maldições mais difíceis que essa! – Gina, interiormente, estava começando a entrar em pânico.

- Sim, bem, quando você pega prática em uma as outras ficam mais fáceis.

A ruiva não parecia ter acreditado.

- Virgínia, olhe para mim – ela virou-se para ele. – Você pode fazer isso. Eu conheço a sua capacidade, sei que você pode conseguir.

Ela olhava no fundo de seus olhos azuis acinzentados, que milagrosamente tinham algum sentimento naquela hora. Ela só não conseguia definir que sentimento era aquele.

- Eu não vou conseguir.

-Claro que vai, eu sou um ótimo professor!

Ela deu uma rápida risada.

- Claro que é.

- E você é uma boa aluna – ele disse, aproximando-se mais.

- Uma boa aluna que nem consegue fazer uma maldição. 

- Isso é só uma questão de tempo.

- É, acho que sim...

Ele estava perigosamente perto. Gina não conseguia pensar em mais nada para falar. Era tudo muito superficial naquela hora.

Draco hesitantemente, levantou a mão direita e a levou ao rosto da ruiva. Acariciou sua bochecha rosada e com algumas sardas, sendo que algumas haviam desaparecido de uns anos para cá.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, só sabia que não teria uma oportunidade dessas tão cedo. Ela estava ali, em sua frente, de olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta. Ele chegou mais perto. Podia sentir sua respiração. Estava a centímetros...

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam estar fazendo alguma coisa útil e não perdendo seu precioso tempo – disse uma voz severa, vinda de algum lugar perto da lareira.

Gina abriu os olhos e se afastou do loiro, alarmada.

Olhou em direção à lareira somente para encontrar a última pessoa que imaginava e queria ver naquela hora.

- Harry?

N/A: Continuem mandando reviews, mais é sempre melhor!! O próximo capítulo vai ser maior, aguardem!!! E muito obrigada a quem mandou!


	7. A real reunião

N/A: Eu falei que a fic não tem spoilers do 5º livro, mas é que oclumancia realmente seria útil para explicar muito na fic, então, mil desculpas a quem não leu o livro e não quer spoilers, mas vou falar um pouco disso nesse. ;)

Capítulo 7 – **A real reunião**

- Harry?

- Olá Gina.

- Potter? O que diabos você faz aqui?

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso cínico e divertido.

- Vim ensinar Gina a lançar as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Draco arregalou seus frios olhos cinzentos. Parecia realmente incrédulo.

- O quê? Mas porquê?!

- Porque Goldman pediu. Disse que vocês estavam precisando de alguém realmente bom para ensinar as maldições e, convenhamos, ninguém faz melhor que eu.

- Voldemort faz... – resmungou Draco, extremamente mau-humorado.

Harry deu uma longa risada debochada.

- Não acho que ele esteja disponível para ajudá-los. – Disse, andando até eles.

- Vocês não estão sendo muito profissionais, não é? – Draco ia retrucar, mas ele interrompeu. – É um trabalho muito importante, a vida de muita gente está em jogo. Não temos tempo para criancices do passado. Eu realmente achei que você mereceu quando ganhou o posto de chefe na Organização, Malfoy, embora não te suporte. Mas estou começando a duvidar.

A única razão de Draco ter virado chefe dos aurores era porque havia trancado uma grande parte de famosos comensais da morte em Azkaban, e nessa lista estava incluso seu próprio pai, Lúcio Malfoy.

O Ministério então achou que, se ele tivera capacidade para pegar os melhores comensais e maturidade suficiente para trancar seu próprio pai, tinha capacidade e maturidade suficientes para ser chefe dos aurores. Sim, Draco havia mudado muito. Na verdade, ele nunca fora realmente mau, era simplesmente imaturo. É claro que aquele humor negro continuava, mas isso era o menos.

- Então, Gina, me mostre o que consegue fazer.

Gina hesitou por um momento. Então ergueu a varinha e a apontou para a aranha.

- Império.

A aranha deu um leve pulo.

Harry ficou olhando a aranha por um longo tempo, aparentemente pensando num modo fácil de ensinar. Então finalmente levantou os olhos verdes para Gina.

- Eu aprendi as Maldições muito rápido, como você sabe. Mas isso só aconteceu porque me esforcei muito, e porque não tenho tempo a perder. Minha vida é uma merda desde que fiz um ano de idade – disse muito friamente. – Você vai ter que levar isto a sério, Gina, senão não vai conseguir.

Ela somente assentiu com a cabeça. Conhecia o temperamento explosivo dele muito bem para dizer alguma coisa.

- Ok, chega de discursos patéticos de garotinhos revoltados. Vamos logo com isso! – Draco interrompeu ainda mais mau-humorado, se é que fosse possível. 

Harry lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, que Gina agradeceu não ter sido dirigido a ela. Mostrou-se então preparada.

- Veja como eu faço – mandou.

- Já mostrei como se faz – Draco retrucou.

Harry o ignorou.

- Império.

A aranha começou a fazer acrobacias muito engraçadas, parecia uma aranha de circo. Mas é claro que, ela não sabia o que era um circo para comparar.

Até que depois parou.

- Tem que se concentrar na aranha...

Draco o interrompeu.

- Já disse isso.

- CALA A BOCA, DROGA!

Gina se encolheu um pouco. Harry, percebendo isso, respirou fundo e recomeçou.

- Tem que se concentrar na aranha, mirar bem no coração... "cala a boca, Malfoy". Domine-a com a mente.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou receosa.

- É o segredo. Tem que entrar na mente dela. Como em Oclumancia, só que não tão intensamente.

Gina sabia um pouco de oclumancia, pois ela tivera um treinamento no Ministério. Não era a melhor no assunto, mas conseguira bons resultados.

Fez o que o moreno mandou. Era mais fácil agora, que sabia no que se concentrar, ou como se concentrar, porque tinha várias maneiras de concentração no meio mágico. 

- Império.

A aranha deu três grandes pulos.

Gina sorriu.

- Muito bom. Só praticar mais um pouco e você terá aprendido.

E como Harry dissera, em pouco mais de uma hora, ela tinha aprendido a controlar a aranha.

- Você aprendeu rápido, Gina – comentou Harry.

- Tenho um bom professor.

- Não tenho que ouvir isso – resmungou Draco, levantando-se e indo para o quarto. Bateu a porta.

Os outros dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo minuto, quando Harry decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Como está indo?

Gina levantou os olhos até ele.

- Bem, até agora não conseguimos muito, só participamos de uma reunião...

- Ora, Gina, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Ela baixou os olhos novamente.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Ah, claro, eu percebi – disse irônico, indo até o sofá e se sentando.

- Isso foi só um momento sem pensar. Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Você não me deve explicações – ele murmurou, os olhos pareciam gelos verdes, frios e tristes. – Somente faça o seu trabalho.

Ela agora estava aflita. Há muito que ele não falava assim com ela, e ela se lembrava bem dessa última vez...

i _Já estava namorando Randall há um ano e meio. Ela sabia interiormente que nunca realmente o amara, mas ele parecia amar pelos dois, então ela simplesmente continuava com ele. Ele era bom para ela, fazia tudo para a ver sorrir. Isso era suficuente, bastava. Amor deveria vir depois, assim pensava._

_Era dia dos namorados, e eles iam sair para jantar. Gina estava em seu apartamento recém comprado já pronta e o esperando. Ele iria chegar a qualquer minuto. Tinha a chave, não precisava dela para entrar no apartamento._

_A ruiva ouviu um barulho vindo da lareira._

_- Harry?_

_Ele sempre fazia isso._

_- Oi, Gina._

_- Eu estou de saída, Randall deve chegar a qualquer momento – era incrível como, mesmo com tanta intimidade ela ainda o chamava pelo sobrenome, Randall. Na verdade, muita pouca gente o chamava de Frederic, seu primeiro nome._

_- Eu serei rápido, juro. É que hoje eu pretendo finalmente pedir Cho em namoro, e queria uma última coisa de você._

_E sem mais enrolação, lhe tascou um beijo de tirar o fôlego na boca._

_Ela resistiu por alguns segundos, mas então, percebendo o que ele estava fazendo, o empurrou._

_Tarde demais. Randall se encontrava parado à porta, com uma expressão de nojo e os olhos âmbar mais frios do que nunca._

_- Randall..._

_Mas ele já tinha desaparecido._

_Ela se virou para Harry, cheia de raiva._

_- Por que você fez isso?_

_- Ora, eu só queria dizer adeus antes de estar namorando. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você._

_- Dizer adeus? Meu namoro está acabado por causa de uma infantilidade sua e você nem liga?_

_- Era um namoro por conveniência! Você nunca gostou dele, nunca esqueceu aquele idiota do Malfoy!_

_- Eu não te devo explicações – murmurou friamente, olhando para algum ponto na janela. Vai embora._

_- Mas você sabe que é verdade!_

_Ela olhou bruscamente para ele, ódio em seus olhos. Ele havia tocado num ponto frágil dela._

_- Por que é que está dizendo isso agora? Por acaso é porque você queria estar no lugar dele? Você sabe que você chegou tarde demais na minha vida, que naquele ponto eu já não te queria mais. Ninguém mandou ser tão tapado!_

_Ele agora também continha ódio no olhar. Pareciam brigar para ver quem estava mais ofendido._

_- Sim, você não me deve explicações. E eu vou embora, sim. Mas a partir de hoje não venha me pedir ajuda para nada. Se eu cheguei tarde demais na sua vida, você não precisa mais de mim. Vá pedir ajuda para o Malfoy! Peça para ele te ajudar a arrumar um emprego, um apartamento, como eu te ajudei! Porque você é simplesmente muito TAPADA para arranjá-los sozinha! Vou te esquecer, Virgínia. Eu juro. _/i

- E a Cho, como vai?

Pela expressão dele ao ouvir a pergunta, certamente também estivera pensando nela, nesse dia.

- Bem. Está de férias na França. Me escreve todo dia.

Ele realmente havia pedido Cho em namoro naquele dia dos namorados, e estava com ela até hoje.

- Vamos voltar ao treinamento. Para lançar a Cruciatus você terá que tirar raiva de algum acontecimento. É bem mais fácil quando se lança diretamente no alvo, quando o ódio e a vontade de machucar são reais, mas também dá para pensar em algo.

        "Os princípios são os mesmos que os do Patrono, e como você sabe lançá-lo, fica mais fácil. A diferença é que você tem que pensar em algo que ta traga muita raiva, capaz de te fazer querer machucar."

Foi incrivelmente mais rápido dessa vez para ela aprender. Era mais fácil do que a Imperius, que envolvia mais concentração.

N/A: Eu sei que o Draco falou que a Impérius era mais fácil, mas eles podem ter opiniões diferentes, oras! 

O que realmente parecia ser um problema era a Avada Kedavra.

Passaram a noite inteira treinando, mas Gina não obtivera bons resultados.

- O máximo que você consegue é deixá-la em coma, Virgínia – Draco provocou. Ele resolvera aparecer para "ajudar" pouco depois.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar cansado e aborrecido.

- Malfoy, se é para atrapalhar, fora daqui – Harry murmurou.

- Quem tem que dar o fora daqui é você, seu idiota!

- Chega, vocês dois! Nenhum dos dois está colaborando desse jeito! – Gina replicou.

- O que eu fiz? – Harry perguntou indigando. – Ele é que está atrapalhando!

Gina suspirou, cansada. Não iria conseguir nada daquele jeito.

Mas não conseguiu de nenhum jeito. Era simplesmente muito para sua cabeça.

***

- Vou ter que ficar horas te esperando todos os dias?! – Draco gritou.

Já era hora da reunião, e lá estava ele a esperando de novo.

Harry já fora embora. Recebera um aviso urgente de Lupin e tivera que ir antes do tempo.

Gina não havia mesmo conseguido lançar a Avada Kedavra, e o máximo que conseguira era paralisar a aranha por poucos minutos. Ficara muito frustrada.

- Virgínia, anda logo, que droga!  

- Pronto, pronto, estou aqui – resmungou aborrecida, prendendo os cabelos enquanto andava.

Ajeitou sua blusa rosa mais uma vez.

- Vamos.

O clima estava tenso dentro do carro. Não tinham combinado mais nada, Harry disse que eles deveriam improvisar na hora, que nada combinado saía certo. Draco, depois de mais discussões, aceitou a contra-gosto.

Gina não parava de se culpar pelas Maldições, achava que se algo desse errado, seria sua culpa.

Quando desceram do carro, ela parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento, de tanto que suas pernas tremiam.

- Fique calma, senão vai estragar tudo – Draco sussurrou quando chegaram à porta.

Fácil falar.

Quando a porta se abriu, a mesma onda de frio os atingiu.

- Olá – cumprimentou Alex, com o mesmo sorriso da outra vez. – Me sigam.

Os levou à sala de reuniões, onde se sentaram.

- Falei com Creevey, seu amigo. Foi confirmado.

Draco assentiu.

Alex conjurou um enorme pergaminho.

- A lista de regulamentos – ele começou a ler. – Sempre ser leal ao Lorde em qualquer circunstância. Não ter piedade de ninguém que entrar no caminho que o Lorde designar...

Quando ele terminou de ler a lista, Gina estava com a boca meio aberta e Draco com uma expressão o mais entediada possível.

- Os outros já devem estar chegando.

Gina percebeu que ele não havia se sentado na poltrona à ponta da mesa dessa vez. E isso a levou a perguntar uma coisa que a estava intrigando desde a primeira vez que entrara naquela casa.

- Quem mora nesta casa?

Alex sorriu.

- Você conhecerá daqui a pouco.

Depois de algum tempo, os comensais começaram a aparatar em seus lugares à mesa. Alguns cumprimentaram os dois, outros pareciam entediados, ou até irritados.

Conversavam entre si, alguns muito calma e discretamente, outros praticamente gritando, escandalosos.

Então um homem apareceu à porta. Todos se calaram. Era um homem alto e tinha uma aparência sinistra. Metade de seu cabelo era preto e a outra metade era branca. Na bochecha direita tinha uma grande cicatriz e seu nariz parecia ter sido descuidadamente remontado. Tinha profundos olhos negros.

Ele ficou parado diante à porta por um tempo, então andou até a poltrona na ponta da mesa e sentou-se.

Seus olhos negros se viraram para Gina. Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, mas não demonstrou nenhum sinal de fraqueza, ou pelo menos tentou. O homem depois virou-se para Draco.

- Douglas Morse, certo? – sua voz parecia vir de algum outro lugar, era uma sensação estranha, não parecia ser dele.

- Sim. E você é...? – Draco perguntou sem aparente medo.

O homem sorriu. Seus dentes eram todos de ouro, com cinco ou seis faltando. Uma coisa nada agradável de se ver. O sorriso não se estendia aos seus olhos, que continuavam frios e pareciam não ter vida.

- Me chamam simplesmente de Orwen.

O homem ainda o encarou por um longo tempo, antes de virar para Alex e sorrir sinistramente.

- Podemos começar agora, Masters.

Alex assentiu com a cabeça. Gina pensou tê-lo visto dar uma estremecida, mas não pôde pensar nisso por muito tempo, porque algo de repente a puxara com força pelo umbigo. Tudo à sua volta começou a se dissolver. Então ela entendeu; a mesa era uma chave de portal.

Ela caiu no chão, que parecia ser um gramado mal cuidado. Draco estava ao seu lado, porém em pé.

Ajudou-a a se levantar.

Alguns comensais haviam caído no chão também, mas já haviam se levantado.

Gina olhou à sua volta. Pareciam estar numa espécie de campo, um vasto campo, e somente isso.

Os comensais fizeram um círculo, incluindo Orwen.

- Venham para o círculo, vocês dois.

Draco ficou ao lado de Alex e Gina a seu lado direito.

Orwen sorriu friamente para todos. Seus olhos negros e frios se postaram no homem ao lado de Gina.

- E então, Stantfore, como vai a vida?

- Bem – o homem, já de cabelos brancos, respondeu um tanto temeroso.

- Ouvi dizer que esteve na Inglaterra semana passada.

- Estive – respondeu o homem, a voz um pouco mais fraca.

- E soube também, Stantfore, que você esteve no Ministério da Magia.

O homem engoliu em seco, começando a suar.

- E também soube que você relatou algumas coisinhas ao Ministro.

O homem parecia um papel agora, de tão pálido. Suas vestes encharcadas de suor.

- E essas coisinhas eram confidenciais, Stantfore. Acho que o Lord te mandou uma coisinha também confidencial... – Orwen sibilou perigosamente. – Crúcio.

O homem subitamente caiu no chão e começou a berrar, em plenos pulmões, como se mil facas o estivessem rasgando.

Draco sabia, por experiência própria, que era exatamente assim que o homem deveria estar se sentindo.

Gina sentia uma enorme vontade de sair de perto de Stantfore, mas sabia que não devia, então limitou-se a dar um passo para trás.

Orwen baixou a varinha e Stantfore parou de berrar, suando e extremamente ofegante. 

Andou até o homem ao chão.

- Algo a dizer, Stantfore?

- Estou arrependido. Juro que não vou fazer de novo. Nunca mais vacilarei.

Orwen gargalhou. Uma gargalhada alta e congelante.

- Não, realmente não fará de novo. Afinal, não vai ter chances.

Ele levantou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Gina, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio involuntário.

- Não quer ter o prazer, senhorita...? – perguntou, mostrando todos os seus dentes de ouro.

Gina não entendeu por um momento, mas então uma súbita onda de compreensão atingiu-a. Ele queria que ela acabasse com as chances do homem. Queria que ela o matasse!

Mas Draco adiantou-se, a varinha firme na mão.

- Permita-me.

Orwen sorriu mais ainda e saiu da frente do homem, que agora implorava por piedade.

Draco trocou um rápido olhar com Gina, que estava com os olhos arregalados, o que os fazia mais uma vez parecerem grandes de mais para seu rosto.

Olhou para o homem. Respirou fundo, ergueu a varinha, apontada diretamente para ele.

- Avada Kedavra.

Um jato de luz verde o atingiu, caindo na mesma hora inconsciente. i_Morto_./i

Ele ouviu um pequeno soluço estrangulado de Gina atrás de si, mas não se virou.

Orwen estava sorrindo, parecendo satisfeito. Não havia ouvido o soluço de Gina em suas costas.

- Foi ótimo. Contento-me com isso – ficou consideravelmente mais sério. – E que fique claro, não só para vocês dois, mas para todos. Uma só mancada que derem, e eu não hesitarei em pedir ao Lord permissão para puni-los, e vocês sabem que ele sempre, i_sempre_/i me dá permissão – terminou a frase em tom de deboche.

Virou-se novamente para Draco.

- Douglas... posso chamá-lo assim? – Draco assentiu. – Você jura servir ao Lord a qualquer circunstância?

- Sim.

- Aceita receber a Marca Negra?

- Sim.

- Jura não mudar de idéia, pelo resto de sua vida?

- Juro.

Orwen murmurou algo para a varinha e esta acendeu a ponta.

- Tire a camisa.

Draco assim o fez. Orwen encostou a ponta da varinha no braço direito do loiro, e apertou-a.

Ele sentiu o braço queimar. A dor ficava pior a cada instante. A cada segundo aumentava mais.

Mas da mesma maneira repentina que começou, parou.

Orwen tirou a varinha de seu braço e apreciou seu trabalho. A Marca Negra estava lá, birlhante, queimando em seu braço.

- Tome muito cuidado a partir de agora, Douglas Morse, qualquer coisa suspeita e você estará em maus lençóis.

***

Os dois já estavam dentro do carro e chegando ao hotel.

Depois que Draco obtivera a marca, Orwen fizera mais algumas perguntas e depois voltaram à mansão, onde foi encerrada a reunião.

Nenhum dos dois haviam falado nada durante todo o trajeto até o hotel. Gina ainda estava um pouco alarmada e assustada com tudo aquilo que acontecera, e Draco ainda tentava se acostumar com aquela marca em seu braço.

Havia subido a manga da camisa e a olhava.

Gina, de vez em quando olhava para ele ou para seu braço, mas nunca dizia nada. Não porque não queria dizer nada, mas sim porque não achava nada satisfatório para falar.

Chegaram.

O trajeto até o elevador foi igualmente silencioso.

Até que dentro do elevador aconteceu algo.

Entre o 3º e o 4º andar, o elevador deu um grande tranco e parou repentinamente. As luzes tremeram.

Draco arregalou os olhos em horror.

- O que houve? – perguntou, pânico visível em sua voz, que estava trêmula e indecisa entre o grito e o sussurro.

Gina estava muito pálida e também parecia desesperada.

- O elevador parou.

Notas Finais: Ai, gente, milhões, milhões, milhões e milhões de desculpas pela demora do capítulo, minha intenção (como eu falei pra muita gente) era de colocar há umas duas semanas, mas a culpa também não foi só minha...

Mas olhem pelo lado bom, esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho! =)

Muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo que me mandou reviews e e-mails, é o que me dá mais força pra continuar a escrever! E eu imploro de joelhos em grãos de milho para que vocês continuem mandando!

Bejoss pra todo mundo, mesmo os que não me mandam reviews mas que lêem a fic... e mandem reviews vocês também, eu não mordo... tá, às vezes eu mordo meu irmão... mas isso não vem ao caso!!!

E, pra finalizar, no próximo capítulo vai sim, ter um pouco de romance, mas não criem tantas expectativas que eu posso mudar de idéia ou um certo ser que nem merece ser mencionado pode acabar com o meu humor mais uma vez, então mandem muitos reviews eu talvez não mude de idéia!!! ;)


	8. Rede de complicações

Capítulo 8 – **Rede de Complicações**

- Não acredito nisto! Estas porcarias trouxas!

Ele deu um chute na parede do elevador.

- Não faz isso! E se o elevador despenca!?

Draco bufou.

- Droga, o que mais falta acontecer?

Ouviram um barulho engraçado.

E as luzes de repente se apagaram.

- Merda! Isto não está acontecendo!

- Calma. Está vendo isto? É um interfone. Agora nós o pegamos, ligamos para a recepção e vemos o que aconteceu.

Ela pegou o fone e o colocou no ouvido. Ficou assim por alguns segundos. Então o colocou no gancho.

- Se funcionasse poderíamos fazer isso... – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

A ruiva respirou fundo. Escorregou até o chão, onde se sentou.

Draco enfiou sua mão dentro do paletó e tirou de lá sua varinha.

- Lumos.

- Você tem plena consciência de que isso é errado, não tem? – perguntou Gina, a luz da varinha dando mais vida aos seus cabelos flamejantes.

Draco bufou novamente.

- E porquê, Senhora Politicamente-Correta?

- Não comece, Malfoy. Você sabe que não podemos fazer mágica no hotel.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele de pé com as costas apoiadas na parede e braços cruzados na altura do peito, enquanto ela estava sentada no chão e com os braços em volta dos joelhos, segurando-os perto de si.

Então ele escorregou seu corpo até ao chão também.

Silêncio.

- Sabe, eu tenho nome – ele murmurou olhando para o chão.

Gina levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Como ela não disse nada, ele também levantou a cabeça para encará-la e continuou.

- Não gosto de Malfoy, me traz más lembranças. Se pudesse mudava meu sobrenome.

A ruiva continuou encarando-o, surpresa.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

Ele ignorou a pergunta e continuou como se ela não tivesse dito nada.

- Às vezes penso que não merecia ser um Malfoy. Prender o meu próprio pai? Que tipo de pessoa faria isso? Mas aí eu me pego respondendo... "Um Malfoy".

Gina se mexeu no chão duro, desconfortável com o que havia ouvido. Queria falar algo sobre isso, mas não sabia o quê, ou como.

- Malfoy...

- Draco.

- O.k., Draco – ela olhou para o chão. – Olha, você fez a coisa certa prendendo seu pai. Eu sei que era seu pai, você o amava, mas...

- Não – ele interrompeu. – Eu não o amava. Não amo ninguém.

- Nem nunca amou?

Dessa vez ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela. Sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Se ele não a amara, se era mentira o que ele dizia quando namoravam.

Na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia. Vendo aquela ruiva em sua frente, sabendo de tudo o que já haviam feito e passado juntos, é claro que ele sentia alguma coisa. Só não sabia se era amor. Estava confuso, afinal foram cinco anos! Sabia que ela ainda significava muito para ele, mas não entendia muito sobre isso.

- Não, nunca amei ninguém.

A face dela estava carregada de sentimentos naquela hora, sentimentos difíceis de distingüir, mas se você olhasse bem veria que seus olhos estavam intensamente brilhantes e tristes. Ele sabia que a havia machucado.

- Mas se quer saber – ele acrescentou, - você foi a pessoa que eu cheguei mais perto de amar na minha vida.

Ela sabia que as lágrimas agora estavam lutando com toda força para sair de seus olhos. Era quase impossível segurá-las.

Uma lágrima escorreu de um de seus grandes olhos.

- Mas eu te amei. Te amei muito, Draco.

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, enquanto ela tentava limpá-las.

Ótimo, realmente ótimo! Era o que ele temia. Era uma das raras situações em que ele não sabia o que fazer. Odiava mulheres chorando, consolá-las realmente não era seu forte.

Mas então, aquela mulher à sua frente não era uma qualquer. Era uma pessoa muito especial para ele, mesmo que odiasse admitir. 

Ele foi gatinhando até seu lado, onde se sentou. Tentou limpar uma lágrima teimosa em seu rosto, mas ela virou a face. 

- Olha, Virgínia... Gina... você tem que entender que meus sentimentos não são iguais aos seus. Eu não sou capaz de amar...

- Ora, não seja estúpido – ela interrompeu amargamente, virando-se de novo para ele. – Qualquer um é capaz de amar. É  a melhor coisa que uma pessoa pode fazer.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, fitando o chão. Então levantou a cabeça, ainda sem olhá-la.

- Minha vida não tem coisas boas, então não teria uma melhor, não é?

Gina, que já tinha parado de chorar, deu uma leve fungada, olhando-o fixamente.

- Não seja dramático. Na vida de todo o mundo tem que ter uma coisa boa.

- Bem, na minha não tem – retrucou amargamente.

Silêncio de novo.

Quando ela havia aberto a boca para falar alguma coisa, ele interrompeu.

- Tinha. Não tem mais.

Ele voltou a encará-la.

Ficaram assim por segundos, até que ela interrompeu o silêncio.

- E essa coisa seria... ?

Ela até tentou aparentar desinteresse, mas seu coração batia descompassadamente. No fundo, ela sabia a resposta, mas precisava ouvir dos lábios dele.

- Você – ele disse numa voz muito baixa e rouca, mas firme.

Ele podia ouvir o coração dela batendo muito rápido. Mas o dele próprio também estava assim.

- Draco, eu... – ele a interrompeu calmamente, colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

Sua respiração estava pesada, ele podia sentí-la em sua face. Mas a dele também estava.

Ele chegou mais perto. Então seus olhos foram dos olhos para a boca dela. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e o lábio inferior tremia.

Quando ele voltou os olhos para os dela, viu que estavam fechados. Levou a mão ao seu pescoço, puxando-o levemente para si. Fechou os olhos, a varinha acesa já esquecida no chão.

Podia sentir seus lábios tremendo, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. 

Seus lábios finos e frios tocaram os quentes dela, ele abriu levemente a boca...

Mas então a luz piscou. Acendeu, finalmente.

Gina soltou-se dele e abriu os olhos, parecendo alarmada.

O elevador deu um tranco e começou a subir.

A ruiva levantou-se sobressaltada, encarando a porta.

Draco pegou a varinha do chão. Murmurou "Nox" e guardou-a, xingando mentalmente todos os deuses possíveis por sua falta de sorte.

O elevador logo chegou, com outro tranco. A porta se abriu, dando diretamente para o quarto.

***

- Não, tudo bem, foi por pouco tempo. Não, eu entendo, sem problemas. Sim, obrigada.

Gina colocou o telefone no gancho.

Ela havia ligado para a recepção. Lhe disseram que havia dado um problema no sistema elétrico central e que os geradores haviam falhado, mas que tudo estava resolvido.

Ela pegou sua xícara com chá de cima da mesa e sentou-se no sofá.

Na televisão passava o que ela achava ser algum tipo de seriado.

Assistia a um muito bom em seu apartamento em Londres, mas nos Estados Unidos a programação era totalmente diferente.

Ela não estava entendendo nada, mas isso não tinha importância. Ela faria tudo para não ter que olhar para o loiro na poltrona ao lado lendo uma revista qualquer.

- O que disseram? - Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Que o sistema elétrico central falhou.

Levou a xícara à sua boca e tomou um pouco do chá.

O loiro levantou os olhos da revista e olhou para ela, mas ela continuou na mesma posição.

- Desprevenidos, esses sangue-ruins.

Ela afirmou levemente com a cabeça, mal percebendo o "sangue-ruins" que ela tanto odiava ouvir, ainda com os olhos na televisão.

Estava tensa. Insegura. Não tinha entendido muito bem o que havia acontecido. Num momento ele falava que nunca a amara, no outro falava que ela havia sido a única coisa boa em sua vida. Ele parecia muito confuso sobre seus sentimentos.

Não que ela não estivesse sobre os dela. Lhe parecia uma rede de complicações e confusões. Tudo era muito incerto.

Então começou a tocar uma musiquinha triste, indicando o fim do seriado.

- Vai assistir alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Não.

Ela desligou a TV pelo controle remoto e se levantou. Deixou a xícara em cima da mesa e já ia para o quarto quando ele agarrou levemente seu braço.

- Espera.

Ela olhou primeiramente para a mão dele em seu braço, então levantou os olhos e encarou-o.

O quê?- Foi verdade o que eu disse.

- Qual parte?

- Todas.

Ela deu um fraco sorriso.

- Que bom.

Como ele não disse mais nada, ela virou-se para o quarto.

- Boa noite.

Ele não respondeu. 

Quando ela fechou a porta do quarto, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos de novo. Mas ela não fez nada para pará-las dessa vez.

Não sabia o que pensar, ou o que fazer. Queria beijá-lo mais do que tudo, queria fingir que nada tinha acontecido, que ainda namoravam. Mas era impossível.

Tirou sua roupa e colocou uma camisola de seda. Soltou os cabelos vermelhos.

Então o que havia acontecido na reunião voltou à sua mente. Ela havia se esquecido disso no tempo em que ficaram no elevador.

Havia sido assustador para ela. Por mais corajosa e madura que tivesse se tornado, se sentia vulnerável e fraca de vez em quando. E essa havia sido uma das vezes.

Ela morria de medo de que eles descobrissem quem eles eram realmente e que os matassem, ou pior, torturassem até a morte.

Ela não tinha medo de morrer, mas não queria falhar em seu primeiro trabalho realmente sério. E sabia que faria falta para sua família. Sabia que eles a amavam.

Lavou seu rosto e foi direto para a cama. 

Mas não conseguiu dormir. Tudo ainda estava   bem gravado em sua mente, muito fresco.

Em um só dia tinha praticado intensamente as maldições imperdoáveis, havia conhecido um homem assustador, tinha visto um homem morrer à sua frente, e havia quase beijado Draco num elevador. Era demais para sua cabeça.

Mesmo assim, ficou por um tempo na cama de olhos fechados tentando esquecer. Uns trinta minutos, calculou.

Então finalmente, não agüentando mais, levantou-se.

Abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para o sofá, esperando encontrar Draco adormecido, mas ele não estava lá.

Ela franziu o cenho. Andou até ao meio da sala e olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu sinal dele.

Já ia abrir a porta para ver se ele estava lá fora quando as cortinas lhe chamaram a atenção. Estavam se movendo de um lado para outro, como se tivesse uma janela aberta atrás delas.

Logo Gina lembrou que tinha uma varanda. Como podia ter se esquecido?! Andou até ela.

Lá estava ele, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e olhando para baixo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou ainda encostada na porta.

Ele virou-se rapidamente.

- Eu é que te pergunto.

Ela suspirou.

- Não conseguia dormir.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Sua vez – ela disse.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e um tanto quanto cínico.

- Nunca consigo dormir.

Ela andou até mais perto dele, o vento batendo em seus cabelos e em sua camisola.

Ele não pôde evitar de notar as vestes curtas dela, mas tentava olhar em sua face.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... 

Ela não continuou a frase, ao invés disso chegou ainda mais perto e levantou a manga da blusa dele até onde estava a Marca Negra. Passou dois dedos levemente sobre ela. 

O loiro fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Então os abriu de novo, sentindo o olhar dela sobre ele.

- Dói?

- Não mais. Agora passou.

Ele pôde sentir ela estremecer.

- E não tem jeito de tirar depois?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

A ruiva sentiu uma lágrima cair sobre seu rosto.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou assustado pela mudança.

- É que, você vai ficar para sempre com isso. E você não deveria, não merece. Tudo para tentar mais uma vez matar aquele desgraçado.

Ele levou sua mão à sua face e limpou a lágrima.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Não tem problema. Vale o sacrifício.

Ela tirou sua mão do braço dele e a levou ao pescoço do loiro, puxando-o. Levou sua boca à dele, enquanto ele colocava suas mãos na cintura dela.

A ruiva abriu a boca levemente, deixando que ele colocasse sua língua dentro.

Ele a empurrou até se encostarem na parede e continuou a beijando. Ele podia sentir a língua dela na dele, suas mãos em seu pescoço. Sentia tudo o que queria sentir há tanto tempo.

Se beijavam como se, de repente, nada havia acontecido e estavam ainda namorando, como em Hogwarts. Como se nada importasse.

E nada importava. Não agora.

N/A: Finalmente! Bom, esse capítulo foi bem cute, mas outros desse tipo não serão muito comuns, então aproveitem ele, deixem muitos reviews e façam uma garota carente e com bloqueio feliz! E aos que mandaram reviews, vocês fizeram da minha vida menos dramática e depressiva, muito obrigada!!

Reviews, pleasee! 


	9. Memórias

Capítulo 9 – **Memórias**

N/A: Bem, já que faz tempo que eu postei o último capítulo, aconselho vocês a ler o último, ou pelo menos o final, de novo. ;)

Gina interrompeu o beijo.

- Chega. Acho que já consigo dormir agora. - Ela riu ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Draco.

- Não vou te deixar dormir.

- Ah, vai sim. Nem que eu tenha que te acorrentar no sofá.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Você não faria isso.

- Não me provoque.

O loiro fez cara de indignado.

- Você é que me provoca! Eu estava aqui quieto no meu canto.

- Pois então continue aí quieto no seu canto que eu vou dormir.

Ele pegou no braço dela como que para segurá-la ali, mas soltou de repente. Sua face se contorceu numa expressão de dor.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou assustada. 

- Meu b-braço... - Ele soltou um gemido de dor.

Gina tirou sua camisa rapidamente e pegou o braço dele.

- Está queimando! – ele guinchou.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha nada no braço dele; a marca negra estava normal.

Ele fazia um grande esforço para não berrar.

Soltou outro guincho de dor, deixando-a cada vez mais desesperada.

- Não tem nada aqui, Draco! 

Então, tão de repente quanto começou, parou.

Ele estava suado e ofegante. Sentou-se no chão e encostou-se na parede.

Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda com a mão no seu braço e com uma expressão preocupada na face. 

- Parou? – perguntou hesitante.

Ele simplesmente mexeu a cabeça positivamente.

Silêncio.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou, ainda hesitante.

- Não sei. Acho que só algum efeito da marca.

- Efeito da marca?

- É. Meu pai tinha isso às vezes.

Gina deu um longo suspiro.

- Bem, acho que depois disto é melhor irmos dormir.

Ele ia discordar, mas ao ver seu olhar inflexível e determinado, ele se levantou.

- Nada como um sofá duro para uma boa noite de sono - retrucou mau-humorado.

Gina sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir, mas se segurou. 

É claro que ela queria continuar com aquilo, mas tinha de se lembrar que estavam lá a trabalho, não se divertindo ou de férias. E, além do mais, ele já a magoara antes, não pretendia ceder tão fácil.

- Sim, nada como um sofá duro para você. Quanto a mim, vou para a minha ótima e aconchegante cama… – provocou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Ele estreitou os olhos e deu o pior dos olhares para ela, mas ela não se abalou. 

Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

***

- É aqui?

- Acho que sim. 

- É estranho.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Simplesmente não me parece um lugar seguro.

- Ora, Gina, deixe de besteiras ao menos uma vez na sua vida.

Gina lhe deu um olhar ameaçador e seguiu em direção à porta, com Draco a seu encalço.

- Ora, o que pode ter de não seguro na casa de uma pessoa que perdeu a memória?

Gina olhou-o incrédula.

- A própria pessoa!

Draco fez um elegante gesto de impaciência com as mãos.

Logo pela manhã Goldman aparecera na lareira parecendo animado e disse que havia feito uma grande descoberta que certamente iria ajudar muito no caso.

Uma das auror's do Ministério havia entrado em contato com ele e dissera que tinham encontrado um ex-comensal da morte em Los Angeles que poderia ajudar. Sabia de localidades, de nomes de comensais, de alguns códigos e de ataques programados há muito. O único problema era que o cara havia perdido a memória. 

Goldman havia falado que não seria fácil, o homem não se lembrava de nada, e que nem um feitiço para voltar a memória funcionaria, pois não tinha sido por causa de um feitiço que o cara tinha perdido a memória, e sim, provavelmente, por causa de torturas. Mas cabia a eles tentar.

Assim sendo, lá estavam eles em frente à porta de carvalho velha e caindo aos pedaços, no endereço que o homem havia dado.

Com um suspiro, a ruiva tocou à campainha da porta.

Quando deram dois minutos e não haviam ouvido nada, Draco adiantou-se e deu fortes batidas na porta.

Nada.

Então, quando ele estava pronto para esmurrar a porta, ou arrombá-la, tamanha era sua impaciência (em grande parte por causa da dor em suas costas), ouviram alguém resmungando lá dentro.

A porta se abriu.

Gina viu-se olhando para um homem começando a ficar calvo, com imensas olheiras embaixo dos olhos, uma aparência de quem havia envelhecido muito em muito pouco tempo. Uns trinta anos em apenas um, ou dois anos, talvez. Os olhos do homem, que ela suspeitava terem sido um dia de um azul brilhante e encantador, estavam apagados, como se já não enxergasse nada que valesse a pena enxergar. 

- Sim?

Ele parecia meio que "fora do ar". 

- Você é Ben McKay?

- O que querem?

- Falar com você.

Ele analisou Gina com olhos ameaçadores. Então deu uma olhada em Draco. Por fim, se afastou da porta, deixando-os passar.

- Sobre o quê?

Como o homem não havia falado que podiam se sentar, Gina permaneceu em pé; Draco, porém, sentou-se 'espaçosamente' no sofá mofado da casa.

- Queríamos fazer algumas perguntas.

Ele não disse nada.

- Você é Ben McKay?

O homem pareceu considerar a pergunta. Novamente, analisou Gina. Parecia que ele tentava saber se podia confiar nela. 

- Não me lembro de meu nome há quase um ano. 

- E como te chamam? – ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Não me chamam.

Draco franziu o cenho.

O homem pareceu cansado de repente. Sentou-se e fez um gesto para ela se sentar também.

- Não se lembra de nada?

- Não.

- Olhe, – começou Draco, um tanto repentinamente, - isto é importante. Tente se lembrar.

O homem lançou um olhar fulminante para ele.

- Faz um ano que tento e não consegui, garoto. Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria só porque você está aqui me pedindo?

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Então, quando Gina ia falar alguma coisa, ele falou.

- Lembro-me somente de uma entrada subterrânea. 

- Uma entrada subterrânea?

- Sim. Sonho com ela às vezes.

- Sabe onde ela leva?

O homem fechou os olhos, como se pudesse ver essa entrada. 

- Não. Só sinto.

Draco franziu ainda mais o cenho.

- Sente?!

- Frio – disse, ignorando Draco, - muito frio.

- Pode me dizer como é essa entrada subterrânea?

- Não. É muito escuro. Muito escuro.

- Nunca tentou acender a luz? – Draco perguntou com irritação.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar mais que ameaçador, o qual ele ignorou.

- Desculpe-o. Ele acordou com uma terrível dor nas costas hoje.

Ele abriu a boca e fechou-a várias vezes, sua expressão indignada que dizia claramente "você vai ver depois…", o que deixou Gina um tanto satisfeita. 

- Você sonha com isso regularmente?

- Não, só às vezes. E não é muito claro... parece embaçado.

- Se lembra de alguma palavra, alguma coisa que poderia ser um [i]código[/i]?

Ele olhou para o chão antes de levantar a cabeça e fazer um 'não' com ela.

- Já disse que não me lembro de nada – disse irritadamente.

Gina, então, teve uma idéia. Pegou sua varinha do bolso interno de seu sobre-tudo bege e mostrou-a a ele.

- Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

Ele arregalou os olhos para a varinha.

- O que é isso? - perguntou, parecendo assombrado.

- Te lembra alguma coisa? – ela pressionou.

Ele repentinamente fechou os olhos, seu rosto se contorcendo em dor. Murmurou algo que Gina não conseguiu compreender, mas Draco parecia ter entendido, porque se levantou.

- O que disse? – perguntou alarmado.

- Crucio.

Gina arregalou os grandes olhos castanhos.

- Continue – disse Gina indo até ele. 

- Não. Dói. Parem!

- Lembra-se de alguma coisa? 

- NÃO! VÃO EMBORA!

Draco olhou para Gina interrogativamente.

- Não acho que seja para nós irmos embora. Ele parece estar falando com ele mesmo – ela sussurrou rapidamente.

Ele deu um grito de dor e colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça.

Então a dor pareceu acabar.

O homem estava suado e parecia ainda mais envelhecido.

- O que foi isso? – Gina perguntou alarmada.

- O que é isso?  - ele apontou para a varinha.

- Não sabe o que é? – ela devolveu a pergunta.

- Não.

- Lembrou-se de mais alguma coisa, Ben?

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Eles lhe pareceram, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ali, brilhantes. Mas isso durou muito pouco. Logo estavam opacos novamente.

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Acho que é melhor vocês irem embora agora – disse friamente.

Gina não se moveu por alguns segundos.

Draco, percebendo que ela não se mexeria tão cedo, foi até ela e puxou-a para cima.

- Vamos – disse em seu ouvido.

Ela olhou para o chão, antes de virar-se para o homem.

- Obrigada pela sua atenção. E me desculpe se lhe atrapalhei em alguma coisa, não era minha intenção.

Guardou sua varinha no bolso.

Eles seguiram até a porta. Já iam atravesá-la quando Gina se virou de novo.

Draco a viu tirando algo do bolso de fora, dessa vez. Parecia um cartão.

- Se você tiver mais alguma coisa para dizer, ou lembrar-se de algo, por favor, me ligue para esse número.

Ela entregou o cartão ao homem.

Ele deu um aceno relutante com a cabeça, antes de fechar a porta na cara deles.

***

- Carinha chato, não?

Ela o olhou entediada.

- Não é fácil para ele não se lembrar de nada.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Você e sua linda compreensão das pessoas! Já pensou em ser terapeuta?

- E você já pensou em FAZER terapia? – ela retrucou.

Ficaram em silêncio.

Estavam sentados no sofá do quarto do hotel agora, a televisão ligada, mas nenhum dos dois estava assistindo.

- No que você está pensando? – ele perguntou, olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

Ela hesitou em responder.

- Que ele está escondendo alguma coisa.

Draco pareceu considerar a resposta.

- Quer saber no que eu estou pensando?

Ela o olhou, fazendo cara de pouco caso.

- Não.

Ele bufou.

- Você é complicada, hein!?!

Dessa vez ela o olhou surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Poxa, eu estou tentando te fazer esquecer dessa besteira toda e você não deixa!

- Essa besteira, Draco, pode acabar com essa maldita guerra. Às vezes você me parece o mesmo idiota que você era.

- Eu não era idiota – ele resmungou aborrecido.

- Sim, era. E um dos grandes.

- O.K., chega. Não tenho que ouvir isso.

Ele se levantou até o banheiro,se trancando lá dentro.

Gina suspirou.

Pegou o controle na mão e começou a mudar de canais. Mas nada lhe agradava.

Desistindo, ela jogou o controle no sofá e se levantou. Foi para a varanda.

Olhando lá de cima, tudo parecia tão pequeno e simples. Olhando lá de cima, a vida parecia outra. Nada parecia realmente importar.

Ela ficou olhando os carros passarem, sem realmente os ver. Estava pensando no que Ben McKay havia dito; não que tivesse dito coisas esclarecedoras, mas ela estava pensando na "entrada subterrânea" desde que haviam saído da casa.

O tempo que ela ficou lá, não sabia, mas, no que lhe pareceram minutos, Draco apareceu lá, com uma toalha enrolada no quadril.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo e viu que só estava coberto pela toalha.

- Será que você não pode se vestir decentemente?

Ele deu um sorriso divertido.

- Para quê? Somos parceiros.

Ela bufou.

- Por isso mesmo você tem que ter respeito.

- Eu tenho respeito – ele afirmou, falsamente inocente.

- Não, não tem.

O sorriso dele se desfez.

- Não vamos entrar nisso de novo, né?

- Nisso o quê?

- Na discussão!

- Foi você que começou!

- Eu acabei de sair do banho! Não comecei nada.

- Então coloque uma roupa.

Ele bufou. 

Já se ia virando em direção ao quarto, quando pareceu ter uma idéia.

- O que você acha de irmos jantar fora hoje?

Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Vamos, hoje não temos nada para fazer.

Ela olhou para o chão, considerando o pedido.

Então olhou para ele, deu um sorriso relutante.

- 'Tá.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso, sem malícia, sem sarcasmo.

***

Gina olhou o cardápio uma última vez, antes de falar.

- Filet au poivre, por favor.

- Para mim também – disse Draco.

O garçon acenou, saindo de perto da mesa para atender uma outra.

- Não sei qual é a necessidade de um restaurante francês, Draco.

Ele sorriu.

- Gosto de comida francesa.

Gina pegou sua taça de vinho tinto e a levou à boca.

Draco a observava do mesmo jeito desde que haviam saído do hotel, com admiração. Ela ficara simplesmente maravilhosa naquele vestido vermelho sangue, que combinava tão bem com seus cabelos, presos num rabo de cavalo no alto de sua cabeça.

- Sabe – ela começou timidamente, - você não é um idiota. 

Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Eu sei disso.

- Você era, mas não é mais – ela provocou.

Mas ele não aceitou a provocação.

- Talvez eu fosse mesmo.

Ela também sorriu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até a comida chegar.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando – ela começou, - o lugar subterrâneo e frio pode ser uma masmorra...

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Ainda está pensando nisso?

Gina suspirou. 

- Não consigo não pensar nisso.

Eles terminaram de comer em silêncio. E ficaram assim até Draco pedir a conta e chegarem no carro.

Gina olhou para o carro, e então para Draco, e para o carro de novo. Então olhou para o céu. Estava limpo e estrelado, com a lua quase inteira. Estava encantador. E logo à frente do restaurante havia um parque de aparência igualmente encantadora.

- Por que não damos uma volta no parque?

Draco a olhou surpreso, e então olhou para o parque.

- Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu.

- Tá bom, então.

Draco disse ao motorista para esperar ali, e em minutos eles estavam dentro do parque.

- É bonito aqui – comentou Draco.

- É – ela concordou, quando eles começaram a andar lado a lado.

Eles somente andaram por um tempo, sem dizer nada, só olhando para o lugar.

- Sabe, eu estou preocupada com esses códigos – ela disse.

- Por quê?

- Acho que vai ser difícil conseguí-los.

- E por que você acha isso?

- Ora, Draco, até agora não conseguimos muita coisa, e parece que não vamos conseguir muito cedo. Eles são muito desconfiados.

- E, convenhamos, com razão. E nem assim são desconfiados o bastante.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

- Vamos precisar de muito trabalho. 

- E muita astúcia – ele acrescentou.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- E muita sorte.

Ele pareceu considerar a última resposta, então olhou bem nos olhos dela, o que a fez estremecer. A parou e se encostaram na grade.

- Mas foi exatamente por tudo isso que eu exigi uma parceira eficiente... e bonita.

Gina corou levemente.

- E por quê bonita, Sr. Malfoy?

Ele fez uma careta, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

- Eu tinha que passar uma boa impressão, sabe...

Gina olhou para o chão.

- E eu me encaixaria nesse perfil?

Ele colocou o polegar em seu queixo, o levantando e obrigando-a a encará-lo. Ela viu que ele estava com aquele lindo e tão raro sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Você é muito mais do que eu pedi, Gina. E é muito mais do que eu posso merecer.

Draco a enlaçou pela cintura, apertando-a junto a si, seus lábios tocando os dela, enquanto deslizava a língua para dentro de sua boca. Gina pôs suas mãos em sua nuca, os joelhos se recusando a ficarem firmes. 

Ele a empurrou em direção à grade, pressionando seu corpo ao dela, suas mãos passeando em suas costas.

Gina sentiu alguma coisa queimando dentro de si. Draco a apertava cada vez mais contra a grade, e estava quase chegando a doer, mas isso não importava.

Então, sentiu outra coisa. Mas isso ela já sentira muitas vezes. Algo gelado pingando sobre ela. 

Estava chovendo!

Eles se separaram, um sorrindo para o outro.

- Quer voltar agora? – Draco perguntou.

- Você quer?

- É melhor se não quisermos ficar doentes.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

Ele pegou sua mão, sentindo-a dar uma leve estremecida sob ela. Sorriu para o nada ao pensar há quanto tempo não fazia isso. Não pegava na mão dela, não andavam tranqüilamente, como um casal, e, apesar de sentir um aperto no peito por isso, estava feliz. Realmente feliz.

Quando chegaram no carro, estavam praticamente encharcados.

Draco não pôde deixar de reparar que a chuva encharcara o vestido dela de um modo que deixou seu corpo delineado com exatidão.

- Podemos voltar para o hotel agora – Gina informou ao motorista.

- Podemos voltar ao parque qualquer dia desses… – ela sugeriu.

- Sim, podemos, é muito agradável.

Ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela de seu rosto.

- Foi uma noite ótima.

Ela sorriu.

- Foi.

Logo que chegaram ao quarto do hotel, Gina foi para o quarto a fim de tomar um banho e trocar sua roupa molhada.

Olhou para a grande e confortável banheira, pronta para tirar suas roupas molhadas e entrar nela, quando Draco, parecendo ler seus pensamentos bateu à porta.

- Lembre-se que eu também quero tomar um banho, Virgínia.

Ela se irritou com o "Virgínia". Não gostava que lhe chamassem de Virgínia. Preferia Gina. E ele sabia disso, chamava-a assim somente para provocá-la, e isso a irritou ainda mais.

Bufando, ela acabou por tomar um banho no chuveiro.

Assim que saiu, Draco entrou resmungando que ela tinha demorado e que se ele ficasse doente ela teria que cuidar dele. Mas isso, longe de irritá-la, fê-la rir.

Enrolada num roupão, ela enxugava os cabelos, quando o telefone tocou.

- Sim? 

- Sr. Ben McKay, senhorita, posso transferir?

- Oh, sim, por favor – ela disse, ficando subitamente nervosa.

- Weasley?

- Sim, sou eu, pode falar. Lembrou-se de alguma coisa?

- Lembrei-me de um nome. Somente um nome. Só não sei do que se trata.

- Que nome, Ben?

- Donnington.

N/A: Well, tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é.. 1000000000 desculpas pela imensa demora, eu acostumei a atrasar os capítulos, mas esse foi um recorde! Vocês devem estar querendo me matar, eu sei, mas me desculpem, eu realmente estava com um imenso bloqueio. Mas já passou!

E muuuuuito obrigada a todo mundo que me mandou reviews ou e-mails, ou falou comigo pelo MSN, obrigado mesmo, cada vez que eu lia essas coisas eu me sentia a pior das criaturas e tentava escrever. Então, por favor, continuem mandando reviews e e-mails que só assim eu crio vergonha na cara e escrevo! 


	10. Planos e mais Planos

Capítulo 10 – **Planos e mais planos**

- Donnington, você disse?

- Donnington – ela confirmou.

- Alguém com esse nome lhe vem a cabeça? – Draco perguntou.

Morgan Goldman, sua cabeça aparecendo por entre as chamas da lareira, pensou por um momento, dizendo por fim:

- Não, absolutamente nada.

- Acha que pode ser alguma pista, algum código relacionado aos comensais?

- É provável. Vejam o que podem descobrir sobre isso. E quero ser avisado caso descubram algo mais. 

- Faremos isso.

E assim a cabeça de Goldman desapareceu por entre as chamas.

Draco bufou.

- Como é que vamos descobrir isso? Ainda mais sem levantar suspeita?

- Deveríamos dar um jeito de perguntar a algum comensal de um jeito casual, como quem não quer nada...

- Grande plano, Virgínia! Agora dá para voltar para a Terra e entender que qualquer pergunta desse tipo levantaria suspeita?

Gina ficou levemente ofendida.

- Ora, daremos um jeito..

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Claro que daremos um jeito... talvez em uns dez anos eu consiga pensar num plano, porque você, nem em vinte!

Agora ela ficara realmente ofendida.

- E você se acha muito bom, não é mesmo?

Draco comprimiu os lábios. Sabia que tinha tocado em um de seus pontos fracos, a incompetência. Mas o que ele poderia fazer se era verdade? Poxa, aquilo estava fora de cogitação!

- Bem, pelo menos não tenho planos idiotas.

- Não tem porque você simplesmente não tem planos! 

- Eu tenho um plano.

- Pois então me diga.

Draco bufou pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Sentou-se num dos sofás e pôs-se a pensar.

Minutos depois olhou para Gina com uma expressão de triunfo na face e falou:

- Podemos seqüestrar um comensal e fazer a Maldição Imperius nele, depois do que descobríssemos, colocaríamos um feitiço de memória nele!

Se em algum momento de sua vida Gina fosse querer cortar a cabeça de alguém ao meio para ver se lá realmente tinha um cérebro, o momento era esse.

- Você é idiota? Acha que não vão descobrir? Existe um feitiço que detecta quando um feitiço de memória foi feito na pessoa, e podem tirar o feitiço dele. Aí, meu caro, estaríamos fritos.

- Então poderíamos matá-lo depois – sugeriu.

Sim, ela poderia realmente cortar a cabeça dele ao meio, porque era simplesmente absurda a idéia de uma pessoa com cérebro ser tão estúpida!

- Cale a boca, não diga mais nada senão você corre o sério risco de não viver para ver um plano.

Agora ele era o irritado.

- "timo, Sra. Perfeição, arranje um plano sozinha já que o meu é tão ruim.

E dizendo isso, foi para o quarto, onde trancou a porta.

***

Gina não estava ouvindo a reunião em si, em vez disso estava pensando sobre o que iria fazer.

Draco havia sido tão infantil! Não que ela houvesse sido exatamente o modelo de maturidade, mas isso não vinha ao caso...

Já havia planejado tudo. Iria convidar Alex Masters para sair, fingindo ter brigado com Draco (o que de fato era verdade) e lá veria se conseguia tirar uma pista dele. Sim, pista, pois por mais que odiasse ter de afirmar, Draco estava certo, levantaria suspeita. Mas não tinha outro jeito de descobrir.

Draco estava sentado ao lado de Gina, e também não estava prestando a mínima atenção à reunião. Pensando agora em seu plano, havia chegado à conclusão de que realmente seria uma loucura. Não que não gostasse da idéia de matar Masters, porém tinha grandes chances de dar errado. Mas é claro que ele nunca admitiria isso.

- ... e vamos nos encontrar com os comensais ingleses depois de amanhã.

Draco e Gina, no exato momento, levantaram as cabeças, discretamente alertas.

- Como? – Gina perguntou.

Alex se virou para ela.

- Como o quê, Victória?

- Por que é que vamos nos encontrar com os comensais ingleses? Desculpe, não estava prestando atenção.

Alex sorriu. 

- Iremos fazer um ataque a Hogsmeade, e como será um ataque forte, precisaremos nos juntar.

- Oh, sim. Claro...

Ela baixou a cabeça. Teriam que descobrir algo o mais rápido possível. Certamente alguns dos comensais ingleses os reconheceriam. Draco principalmente. Provavelmente um dos amiguinhos de infância dele...

- Mas é só depois de amanhã, não se preocupe – ele assegurou.

Ela assentiu.

- Bom, por hoje é só.

Cinco minutos depois o último dos comensais foi embora. Todos, menos Draco e Virgínia.

- Vamos – resmungou Draco, seco.

- Vai você, vou conversar com Alex.

- Pra quê?!

- Não lhe interessa. Não era pra eu fazer um plano sozinha? Pois já fiz. 

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas após um mero momento de reflexão, virou-se e, sem dizer mais nada, desaparatou. (N/A: sim, desaparatou, a partir de agora eles vão aparatar e desaparatar para ir às reuniões, eles já estão mais do que acostumados a ir, não é mesmo?).

Gina respirou fundo e chamou Alex.

- Sim?

- O que você acha de nós sairmos hoje à noite? – ela decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

Ele pareceu pensativo por um instante.

- Não acho que seu namorado vá gostar.

- E quem liga para ele? 

Alex fez uma cara intrigada. Gina resolveu explicar.

- Nós brigámos.

- Ah, entendo. Bem, nesse caso acho uma ótima idéia! – ele sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Estava a dar certo...

- Onde vamos, então?

- Conheço um ótimo restaurante de comida japonesa. Você gosta?

- Adoro!

Ele lhe passou o endereço.

- "timo. Nos encontramos lá, então. Às sete.

***

- Não acredito nisso!

Se raiva misturada com ciúmes, misturada com indignação, com um tanto de frustração, fosse fatal, Draco certamente estaria morto agora.

- Pois pode acreditar, meu querido.

- Eu... EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

Sua face, usualmente tão pálida, estava vermelha. Gina nunca o havia visto tão bravo.

- Não grite! A culpa é toda sua.

- Minha? – um tom um pouco mais avermelhado apareceu em suas bochechas. Se ele não estivesse tão furioso e Gina não tivesse certeza de que estaria morta se fizesse isso, ela provavelmente riria da cara dele. Era no mínimo cômico.

- Sim, sua. Ninguém mandou me subestimar. Agora meu plano vai dar certo e você vai ficar com, além de ciúmes, muito mais raiva do que agora! – e sem querer ela começou a rir. 

Não dava mais para suportar. Os ciúmes dele era hilário. E o pior de tudo isso era que ele nem direito tinha de ficar com ciúmes.

- O que é engraçado?

Ela conseguiu segurar um pouco a risada. Apenas sorria agora.

- Você. Você e seu ciúme ridículo.

Ele bufou. 

- Não é ciúme.

Ela começou a rir levemente de novo. Ele parecia ter se acalmando um pouco.

- É somente um plano. Só vou sair com ele porque acho que ele pode nos levar aos códigos.

Ele sentou-se no sofá.

- Eu não disse nada. Vá, problema seu.

Ela fez uma expressão indignada.

- Você estava gritando até agora por causa disso.

- Foi antes de eu chegar à conclusão de que o problema é só 'seu' – ele fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

- E lá começamos com a criancice de novo – Gina resmungou em um tom baixo.

E dizendo isso foi para o seu quarto. Ainda tinha de se arrumar.

Sentado no sofá, Draco colocou sua cabeça por entre as mãos. Aquilo estava sendo tão mais complicado do que ele havia pensado que fosse. Não a missão em si. Isso estava até fácil. Virgínia era o problema. Ela era complicada. 

Bem, ele não poderia deixar de admitir que ele também não tinha o melhor temperamento do mundo, mas ela era pior! Por que ela gostava de provocá-lo desse modo? Ela deveria saber que ele ficava louco de ciúmes quando ela fazia essas coisas. Ela vivia fazendo isso com Potter quando eles ainda namoravam em Hogwarts, e ele simplesmente queria matá-la nesses momentos. 

Mas claro que não poderia viver sem ela...

Foi pensando nisso que se levantou do sofá e bateu na porta do quarto.

- Virgínia?

Ela não respondeu. 

- Virgínia, por favor...

- O que você quer? – a voz abafada dela perguntou.

- Me deixe entrar.

Ela soltou um muxoxo. Foi até a porta e abriu-a. A boca de Draco imediatamente se escancarou.

Ela estava só com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

- O que você quer?

O loiro abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes antes de balbuciar alguma coisa totalmente incompreensível.

- Fale direito, criatura! – Gina resmungou ajeitando a toalha em torno de si.

- Não sei. Esqueci o que eu ia falar – foi tudo o que saiu de sua boca.

- "timo, então tchau – ela já ia fechando a porta na cara dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e entrou no quarto. – Draco...

- Virgínia, não vá.

Ela franziu levemente o cenho.

- E porque não, o problema não era meu?

Draco bufou.

- Por que você tem que ser assim? 

Ela franziu mais ainda o cenho. Resolveu ignorá-lo. Pegou outra toalha e começou a secar os cabelos.

Draco cruzou os braços e ficou observando-a.

Quando ela percebeu que ele não faria nada, soltou um muxoxo e virou-se para ele.

- Dá pra me dar licença? Tenho que me trocar.

Ele ficou um tempo quieto. Então resolveu perguntar de uma vez o que estava martelando em sua cabeça.

- Você está brava comigo?

- O que você acha?

Ele chegou mais perto dela.

- Eu acho que você é muito irritadinha... – ele sussurrou.

As pernas da ruiva bambearam. Ele pegou na mão dela e puxou-a para si. Repentinamente, Gina se sentiu tão leve. 

Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Draco...

- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

E começou a beijá-la. Ela pôs suas mãos nos ombros dele. E em um segundo estavam andando para trás, em direção à cama.

Draco empurrou-a para cima da cama com um gesto, ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e violento, sem nunca soltarem suas bocas, suas línguas se explorando com uma avidez incrível. Gina puxava a camisa dele para cima, tentando tirá-la, mas estava por demais entretida com as mãos do loiro, que passeavam por suas coxas. 

Ele corria suas mãos pela parte interna de suas coxas, subindo cada vez mais. Gina finalmente conseguiu tirar a camisa dele, passando suas mãos por suas costas musculosas. Ela notou que o tempo havia feito muito bem ao corpo do loiro, que antes era magro e com músculos pouco desenvolvidos. 

E ao pensar nessa última palavra, também se lembrou que tinha algo para desenvolver: seu plano.

Ela rapidamente se soltou de Draco, a fim de ele não ter tempo de agarrá-la novamente.

- Tenho que ir, querido – disse, um pouco ironicamente.

A expressão no rosto dele era uma mistura idêntica à de minutos atrás; fúria, ciúmes e indignação, mas dessa vez, principalmente, frustração.

- Você não fez isso – ele replicou mal acreditando naquela criatura infernal à sua frente. 

Infernal, sim, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Ela era o demônio em pessoa. E aqueles cabelos vermelhos só ajudavam ainda mais.

- Vamos, se mexa, estou atrasada Draco!

- Ah, agora é que você não vai mesmo! Como você ousa me provocar dessa maneira e sair sem mais nem menos?

Ao dar uma rápida olhada nas partes baixas dele, ela percebeu o quanto o havia provocado. Ficou corada na mesma hora.

- Agora não, por favor.

E dizendo isso, pegou suas roupas (antes dobradas delicadamente em cima da cama) do chão, amarrotadas, as levou ao banheiro e trancou a porta.

Draco se jogou na cama, não acreditando naquele dia.

***

- Olá, Victória! Nossa, como você está linda.

E Gina realmente estava. Ela havia se trocado rápido, mas havia caprichado. Afinal, quem poderia dizer que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição a olhando agora? Seu vestido na altura dos joelhos cinza lhe caia como uma luva e seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo sobre seu delicado rosto. 

Quando ela havia saído do banheiro, não encontrou Draco em nenhum lugar do quarto, e, ao investigar, em nenhum lugar da casa. Mas logo o achou na varanda. Ela dissera que estava indo, mas ele não respondera nada, então ela simplesmente fora embora. E agora, lá estava ela.

- Obrigada, Alex, você também está muito bem.

Ele deu um sorriso simpático.

- Vamos.

Sentaram-se numa mesa bem à frente de uma janela, por onde dava para ver o mar.

O garçon logo apareceu, dando um cardápio para cada um. 

Se decidiram e pediram os pratos.

- Então, Alex, me diga, faz quanto tempo que você é um comensal?

- Há uns dois anos, acho. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, até Gina formular outra pergunta em sua cabeça. Tinha que tomar cuidado.

- Orwen sempre foi daquele jeito?

A face de Alex adquiriu uma expressão estranha.

- Por que pergunta isso?

"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei..."

- Porque ele não é muito normal... é? – perguntou delicadamente.

Alex de repente sorriu, para seu alívio.

- Ele é muito misterioso, nunca ninguém soube exatamente de onde ele veio. É até mais misterioso que o próprio Lord, eu diria... sabemos de onde ele vem, como foi sua infância, mas quanto a Orwen, tudo o que sei é que ele não tem pais desde muito pequeno e possui uma enorme fúria contida em seu interior. 

Gina deu uma leve estremecida ao ouvi-lo falando de Voldemort. Sabia melhor do que ninguém de sua vida.

- Você o conhece bem, na medida do possível? – "Não se precipite, Gina", ela mesma se censurou, mas estava ansiosa por saber se poderia descobrir algo.

- Bem, diria que sim... mas vamos mudar de assunto, sim?

- Claro! Que assunto você sugere?

- Fale-me um pouco de sua vida.

A ruiva franziu levemente o cenho. Por essa pergunta ela não esperava. Deveria, já que é uma coisa sobre a qual geralmente se conversa nos primeiros encontros, mas nem havia pensado nisso. 

- Bem... minha família sempre foi um pouco pobre – resolveu contar uma meia verdade, - mas eu sempre quis sair daquela vida... crescer, ficar independente. E comecei a me interessar pelo lado negro. Não o acha bem mais interessante?

- Com certeza! Sempre achei. Meus pais sempre foram do lado negro, então eu meio que não tinha outra escolha.

Conversaram sobre coisas cotidianas, até suas comidas chegaram, e então as comeram em silêncio.

Até que Alex fez uma pergunta que a fez arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

- Quando vai voltar para Inglaterra? 

- Como?!

- Você pretende ser comensal aqui nos Estados Unidos para sempre?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Não tinha pensado nisso... – disse sinceramente.

Alex sorriu humildemente.

- Sabe, às vezes acho que deveria sair daqui, esquecer tudo isso. Mas não conte a ninguém, é segredo – ele piscou um olho.

Gina sorriu.

- Entendo. 

- Mas não poderia, se fugisse eles viriam atrás de mim... sei demais para poder escapar.

E aquilo estava começando a ficar interessante! 

- Coisas como...? – Gina pressionou.

- Como códigos, ataques... Muitas coisas, afinal, sou eu que administro tudo aqui! Orwen somente se comunica com o Lord.

- Você não fala com ele?

- Não, nunca.

Gina resolveu pressionar um pouco mais.

- Mas você sabe o esconderijo dele, não sabe?

Ela pode perceber uma certa desconfiança em seus olhos, mas logo desapareceu.

- Na verdade, mais ou menos.

A ruiva o olhou confusa.

- Como assim?

- Sei a base, mas não sei como entrar. Isso somente Orwen sabe.

- Mas será que é tão difícil?

- Por que quer saber? – ele perguntou, agora desconfiado.

"Isso sua idiota, estrague tudo!"

- Ora, acho que todos os comensais querem saber onde é, não acha? – ela deu uma risada sarcástica, mas somente Draco saberia dizer que era também muito falsa e incerta.

A expressão dele pareceu se suavizar consideravelmente.

Nesse momento o garçon os interrompeu.

-  Desejam alguma sobremesa?

Alex olhou para Gina interrogativamente.

- Não, só queria um café puro, por favor – ela pediu.

- Dois – Alex replicou.

Dez minutos depois, eles estavam saindo do restaurante após uma divertida discussão de quem iria pagar a conta. Por fim, decidiram dividi-la.

- Foi ótimo, Victória.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, tive uma ótima noite. Poderemos marcar outro encontro algum dia destes.

O rosto dele pareceu se iluminar.

- Sim, seria ótimo! – mas então seu sorriso se desfez. – Mas você certamente voltará com seu namorado. 

- Ora, não vamos precipitar o futuro. Bem, já é tarde. Tenho que ir.

- O.k. Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?

- Não, não precisa. Mas agradeço mesmo assim.

Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Tchau.

Assim que chegou no quarto do hotel, seus olhos procuraram ansiosamente por Draco. Mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum da sala.

Nem na varanda.

Mas assim que ela abriu a porta do quarto, o achou.

Ele estava deitado na cama dormindo, e aparentemente, de modo profundo. Ela não sabia se devia achar ruim ou sorrir. Ela havia dito que 'ela' dormia na cama e ele no sofá.

Mas então, ele estava tão adorável que não se atreveria a acordá-lo. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao chegar mais perto da cama. Ele parecia um anjo.

Ela se abaixou ao seu lado, observando-o ainda mais de perto. Sua mão foi automaticamente para seus cabelos. Ela não deveria, sabia. Se ele acordasse ficaria bravo. Mas era tentador.

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos ao se lembrar daquela época maravilhosa em Hogwarts, quando nada lhe preocupava. Eram só provas, lições e seu namoro.

Como a vida mudava, não?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar isso de seus pensamentos.

Levantou-se. É, pelo jeito teria que "agüentá-lo" do seu lado a noite toda.

Suspirando, começou a tirar a roupa, trocando-a pela sua camisola preta de seda. Era um tanto curta, ela sabia, mas isso não importava agora. Só o que importava era dormir.

Não havia descoberto nada hoje, mas no fundo ela sabia que não iria. Mas conhecera Alex um pouco mais, e eles poderiam ter mais encontros. E assim, quem sabe, ele não poderia confiar nela? 

Ela achava um tanto estranho ele ser um comensal, parecia ser uma pessoa tão boa! Bem, de qualquer jeito, isso não importava agora.

Ela se enfiou por entre os cobertores, ao lado de Draco.

Havia acabado de se ajeitar, quando sentiu um braço a envolvendo. Num susto, olhou para o lado, para ver se ele havia acordado. 

Mas o loiro ainda estava dormindo profundamente. 

Gina, sem escolha, sorriu, fechando seus olhos e dormindo quase instantaneamente.

N/A: Sim, eu demorei, eu sei, eu sei... me desculpem! Mas tiveram vários contratempos... primeiro fiquei um mês sem Internet por causa de um vírus e depois mais duas semanas até me devolverem o computador (que foi formatar). Então num lindo dia minha querida mãe sem querer excluiu o capítulo, que já tava na metade, e lá vai a Isabela escrever tuudo de novo... mas no fim foi bom, porque acho que esse ficou melhor que aquele!

E vocês, o que acharam? Por favor me mandem reviews, e-mail, qualquer coisa, mas ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM!!!! Eu imploro!!!

E vocês viram como o capítulo ficou bem grandinho, né? E teve romance, ciúmes.... vai, por favor, deixem revieeeewwwws!!!!!! =)


End file.
